La Chasse au Loup
by petite00
Summary: " Nous allons dès aujourd'hui commencer à étudier La Chasse au Loup. La Chasse au Loup, comme vous le savez tous, est la période de révolution suivie d'une politique d'extermination des loups qui a duré de 1917 à 1971.". /UA\
1. Prologue

Bon voici une nouvelle fic' qui est venue de loin (fortfortlointain même) et qui risque de se transformer en fic' à chapitres (soit entre mes mains en chose incontrôlable... Bref.) donc je ne sais pas exactement quelles proportions cela va prendre puisque je n'ai pas fini la rédaction de la fic'. Oh et je n'ai pas de bêta, je me relis mais il est difficile de voir ses propres fautes donc si vous en repérez une n'hésitez pas à me la signaler (parce que juste un message avec "il y a des fautes"... C'est agaçaaaaaaant).

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne pas m'appartenir, si si, moi vous jurer.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT POUR COMPRENDRE:** Bon, ne riez pas, cette idée m'est venue pendant un cours d'histoire sur l'utopie marxiste et son application au régime communiste en U.R.S.S... Breeeeef. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis normale. Du coup le cadre de cette fiction est un peu particulier: il s'agit bien évidemment d'un UA, mon problème étant que l'action se situe en Russie. J'ai donc décidé que les système politiques et éducatifs seraient les mêmes qu'en France, ce qui ne me pose pas vraiment de problème de conscience puisque de tout de façon je change aussi l'histoire de la Russie! (dans les faits ma Russie n'a sans doute de Russie que le nom) Ça me faisait mal au cœur de changer certains éléments de la série donc on trouvera également une part de culture américaine (je ne peux juste pas me résoudre à changer la profession du Shérif Stilinski, désolée).

* * *

«- Nous allons dès aujourd'hui commencer à étudier La Chasse au Loup. La Chasse au loup, comme vous le savez tous, est la période de révolution suivie d'une politique d'extermination des loups qui a duré de 1917 à 1971. Elle a entre autre permis de renverser le Tsar Deucalion ainsi que la noblesse lycanthrope alors au pouvoir. Je ne vais pas revenir avec vous sur les grandes dates de La Chasse, ni même sur la politique de terreur mise en place pour permettre à la population de pouvoir passer d'un système à un autre et empêcher que le tout nouveau gouvernement humain puisse être fragilisé... Oui mademoiselle Martin ? »

«- Mais monsieur, pensez-vous qu'après le régime du tsar Deucalion une telle politique était une bonne chose?»

«- Il est vrai que de telles mesures extrêmes que celles qui ont été prises durant la terreur peuvent désormais nous paraître disproportionnées, mais il faut avant tout se rappeler que le peuple sortait de siècles d'oppression sous le contrôle des Alphas des Alphas, dont Deucalion était le dernier héritier. La pression de la première guerre mondiale ou le tsar avait envoyé les humains se faire tuer sans aucun support lycaon face aux garous des empires ennemis n'a pas non plus contribué à accentuer sa côte de popularité. Il est de plus, mademoiselle Martin, légitime de se poser cette question, qui appartient toutefois au domaine de l'uchronie: Et si la terreur n'avait pas eu lieu? Serions-nous alors dans un pays libre comme le nôtre ? C'est une question que nous sommes en droit de nous poser: certains historiens vous répondront que oui, d'autres que non, et vous êtes libre de vous forger votre propre avis. Pour ma part je m'en tiendrai aux faits.»

Le professeur s'arrêta un instant de parler, jetant un regard affûté à sa classe, pendue à ses lèvres. Il s'enorgueillit un instant (peu de ses collègues étaient assez bons orateurs pour parvenir à ce résultat) avant de reprendre:

«- Je disais donc que nous n'allions pas aborder les grands événements de la révolution, ni le système politique de la terreur, que vous avez par ailleurs déjà étudiés lors des années précédentes. Non, cette année nous allons aborder La Chasse sous un angle tout nouveau pour vous: celui du massacre des loups.»

Un léger remous agita la classe. Les loup-garous fascinaient la plupart des personnes, bien qu'étant une race comptant moins d'individus qu'autrefois. L'enseignant laissa la vague sonore diminuer sans y prêter trop d'attention, lui-même ne pouvant cacher sa satisfaction à l'idée d'aborder son sujet favori.

«- Comme vous le savez tous ou du moins le sauriez si vous aviez pris la peine d'écouter en cours les années précédentes, sous le règne du tsar Deucalion et de ses prédécesseurs, le gouvernement et la noblesse étaient composés exclusivement de garous. D'ailleurs, pour anoblir un citoyen, fait rare je vous l'accorde, on lui offrait la morsure et il rejoignait automatiquement l'élite, si bien-sûr il y survivait. Une sorte de dernière épreuve en quelque sorte... Encore mademoiselle Martin?»

«- Est-il encore possible de recevoir la morsure de nos jours?»

«- Question assez pertinente même si elle nous amène à faire une légère digression. Pour faire simple, il est toujours possible de recevoir la morsure dans certaines conditions, notamment avec l'accord d'un garou majeur de prendre en charge l'éducation du transformé après son changement, pour éviter les massacres provoqués par de jeunes loups incontrôlables... Vous comprendrez donc aisément que cela ne peut se faire que lorsque vous faites partie de l'entourage proche d'un loup, sans quoi il n'aurait vraiment aucun intérêt à vous changer ou vous faire changer par son alpha. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez mademoiselle Martin, nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps de faire un cours sur la dynamique des meutes, toutefois je garde cette idée en tête, le sujet étant réellement très intéressant. »

L'homme réfléchit à une façon d'aborder ce thème sans empiéter sur le temps réservé au programme qu'il devait boucler avant la fin de l'année. Ce faisant, il alluma le vidéoprojecteur de sa salle de cours, éclairant le tableau d'une carte qu'il y avait fait apparaître.

«- Pour revenir à notre sujet de départ, voici une carte répertoriant les emplacements des différents goulags où furent enfermés les loups durant La Chasse. Vous remarquerez qu'ils sont majoritairement situés dans des endroits très proches du pôle, comme en Sibérie. Les croix grises indiquent les camps auxquels étaient ajoutées des mines d'argent où l'on faisait travailler les loups. Les conditions climatiques extrêmes ainsi que le contact prolongé avec l'argent ont d'ailleurs eu raison d'un grand nombre d'entre eux, ce qui je vous l'accorde était le but de l'époque... McCall vous dormez ou vous prenez des notes le nez contre la table?»

«- Non monsieur j'écoute, désolé.»

Le professeur observa d'un air pincé son élève se redresser précipitamment avant de reprendre, mettant de côté l'interruption.

«- En effet, pour éviter que les loups ne tentent de reprendre le pouvoir il a alors paru logique de réduire considérablement leur nombre, voir de les exterminer... Monsieur McCall... Quelle surprise! Je crois bien ne jamais vous avoir vu avec le bras en l'air dans l'un de mes cours!»

Le jeune brun se renfrogna considérablement sous l'œil amusé de l'enseignant... Une douce vengeance pour toutes les fois où son élève avait dormi pendant ses cours.

«- Mais monsieur... Si le but de La Chasse était d'empêcher à tout prix les loups de reprendre le pouvoir ... Pourquoi cela ne choque-t-il personne qu'il y en ait actuellement au gouvernement?»

«- Eh bien monsieur McCall, vous songerez dorénavant à nous éclairer plus souvent de vos lumières. Ceci dit je me doit de vous corriger sur un point: certaines personnes sont plus que choquées de cette présence. C'est la raison pour laquelle il existe encore des chasseurs, alors même que cette "profession" dans le cadre où la plupart des chasseurs la voient, soit comme une mission d'éradication, est formellement interdite par la loi. Il m'a d'ailleurs paru intéressant de faire un lien entre la répression subie par les loups et la discrimination dont ils sont toujours victimes. C'est pour cette raison que l'étude de cas portera sur une de nos plus anciennes famille lupine: les Hale.»

Le brouhaha revint en force et avec une vengeance. Un élève haussa quelque peu la voix pour se faire entendre:

«- Monsieur, les Hale comme dans Talia et Peter Hale? Les ministres?»

«- Exactement comme dans Talia et Peter Hale, les ministres, oui monsieur Lahey. Quelqu'un se rappelle-t-il encore du nom du premier ministre sous Deucalion?»

Cette fois ce fut le silence radio chez les adolescents lui faisant face. La plupart détournaient la tête, ne souhaitant pas être interrogés. Quelques autres sachant que cette attitude ne tromperait pas le professeur se ratatinaient sur leur chaise, semblant vouloir disparaître sous leur bureau. Enfin, un ou deux rares élèves (bon d'accord, Martin en faisait évidemment partie) le fixaient, le défiant du regard de les interroger. Pathétique.

«- C'est Hale évidemment, sinon nous ne serions pas en train d'en parler.»

«- Monsieur Stilinski, rappelez-moi ce que nous avions dit par rapport à vos prises de parole inopportunes?», il observa son élève ouvrir la bouche deux ou trois fois avant de la fermer définitivement en une moue boudeuse. Un bon élément Silinski, si seulement il parvenait à se taire... « Toutefois vous avez raison. Le ministre de l'époque, Hale était le grand-père de nos actuels ministres. Il a d'ailleurs été déporté ainsi que toute sa famille dans un des goulags dont je vous ai parlé, et y est mort durant la terreur... Monsieur Whittemore? C'est la journée des surprises...»

«- Comment se fait-il que l'on ait laissé accéder au pouvoir des personnes ayant un lien familial étroit avec un des tyrans de l'ancien régime?»

«- Eh bien, monsieur Whittemore, pour que votre question ait été légitime il eut fallu que Hale puisse être considéré comme un tyran et ce n'était pas le cas. Comprenons-nous, il faisait partie du gouvernement mais c'était un homme assez aimé du peuple et la décision de l'envoyer aux camps a été extrêmement controversée... Je pense que, pour ceux ayant des parents ou des grands-parents assez âgés pour s'en rappeler, vous pourrez leur demander de vous parler de la réaction publique lorsque sa mort en 1963 a été apprise... C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que les tractations pour la transition de sortie de la période de terreur ont commencé... Talia et Peter Hale sont tous les deux nés dans les camps ce qui est d'ailleurs assez étrange puisque le but de ces camps était d'empêcher la "prolifération lupine" comme on disait à l'époque. Et même, il est assez étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas été tués à la naissance. Ils en sont ressortis en 1970 avec leur père et malheureusement sans leur mère un an avant le rétablissement complet des droits des loups en tant que citoyens... Quoi encore monsieur Stilinski?»

«- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun mouvement militant pour la reconnaissance du génocide garou? Je veux dire les loups auraient tous les droits de vouloir être dédommagés non?»

«- Eh bien c'est un point de vue intéressant, mais on ne parle pas, à vrai dire, de génocide garou...»

«- Bien évidemment, une répression violente suivie d'une quasi-extermination, le tout officiellement nommé "La Chasse au Loup" n'a rien de comparable avec un génocide, n'est-ce pas?»

«- Stilinski! À l'avenir vous veillerez à garder vos opinions pour vous, nous sommes dans une salle de classe. Pas de débat!»

L'adulte lança un regard faussement désapprobateur au jeune homme, ne pouvant réellement lui tenir rigueur de son avis bien tranché, aujourd'hui partagé par un grand nombre d'historiens.

«- Ceci dit, beaucoup de loups gardent en mémoire ces événements, raison pour laquelle certains d'entre eux ont immigré avec leur meute après avoir été libérés des camps. Certaines meutes préfèrent encore vivre en retrait par rapport aux humains. Et nous en sommes arrivés à la deuxième partie du "problème Hale". Après être sortie des camp la famille restante s'est rassemblée et la meute Hale s'est reconstituée. Hale a repris le poste d'Alpha tenu par son père et toute la meute s'est réinstallée dans sa ville d'origine, notre ville de Beacon Hill.»

Cette fois ce sont des hululements de surprise qui émanent des lycéens. L'homme reprend à nouveau, riant en lui-même de la grandiloquence qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'insuffler à son discours.

«- Or, vous n'êtes pas non plus sans savoir, quoique non vous ne le savez pas car vous ne vous êtes jamais documentés sur l'histoire de votre propre ville,» il vit Stilinski remuer sur sa chaise (du moins plus que d'habitude) et lui lança un regard noir, le défiant de le couper à nouveau «que durant La Chasse, Beacon Hill a connu l'installation d'un des plus grands clans de chasseurs de Russie: les Argent.»

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Allison Argent de s'agiter inconfortablement, sous le regard inquiet de son benêt de copain... Mon dieu que cette fille avait des goûts étranges, comment pouvait-on même supporter plus de cinq minutes McCall et son adoraçante naïveté ? Peu importe, la pauvre jeune fille savait ce qui allait arriver. En effet, quelques-uns de ses camarades commençaient déjà à se retourner et à la fixer de travers. L'adulte repris d'un ton plus doux, échangeant un regard navré avec l'adolescente:

«- Ainsi il y a un peu moins de dix ans, en 2007 soit au moment où Talia Hale est entrée en politique, une des chasseuses de la famille Argent, Mlle Kate Argent, a abusé d'un des jeunes membres de la meute Hale et fils cadet de Talia Hale pour pouvoir incendier le manoir de la meute dans le but d'y brûler vifs tous ses habitants.»

Des hoquets d'horreur échappèrent à ses élèves qui pour certains jetaient déjà des regards courroucés à leur camarade Argent. Les imbéciles.

«- On a dénombré trois décès dans l'incendie, notamment ceux de Hale père ainsi que de son beau-fils, soit le mari de Talia Hale. Tous les autres membres de la famille ont été blessés plus ou moins légèrement et Peter Hale malgré sa condition de loup-garou a dû rester un certain temps dans un centre spécialisé pour grands brûlés, après quoi il a décidé de suivre le chemin de sa sœur aînée en politique. La suite vous la connaissez. »

Une main se leva, de nouveau.

«- Monsieur Stilinski?»

«- Et eux, les Hale, ils ne se sont pas insurgés contre les mauvais traitements que l'on fait encore subir aux loups? Après tout ce que ça leur a fait? Comment peut-il encore y avoir des chasseurs en liberté après ça? »

Le professeur fut pris d'une soudaine envie de rouler de yeux. Stilinski. Horriblement, intelligemment Stlinski. Avec ses horribles questions pièges. Mais qui partait toujours trop dans les extrêmes. Du coin de l'œil il vit la pauvre Allison s'enfoncer plus encore dans sa chaise et McCall fusiller du regard son meilleur ami. Oups, de l'orage au paradis?

«- Stilinski, puisque vous avez l'air de prendre tellement à cœur les droits des loups, vous n'aurez qu'à monter une association de soutien aux lycanthropes victimes de La Chasse! Je suis sûr qu'il vous en seront très reconnaîssants! De plus Kate Argent et son père, Gérard Argent, ont déjà comparu devant un tribunal pour le meurtre prémédité d'une partie de la meute Hale et les dommages corporels des survivants. Quant au fait que les chasseurs continuent de perpétrer leur traditions, c'est toléré car on fait appel à eux en cas d'apparition d'un loup devenu incontrôlable, même si on leur demande dans la mesure du possible de ne pas tuer le dit loup. »

La cloche retenti, sonnant la fin de l'heure de cours et également de la journée. Les lycéens commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et le professeur se félicita pour son excellent timing. Il leva une main en l'air, coupant les débuts de conversations , demandant le silence.

«- Et puisqu'il a fait avec moi ses études dans ce lycée, j'ai demandé à un ancien camarade lycanthrope de retour en ville de venir vous faire une intervention sur les droits lycans et la discrimination raciale.»

Il repris son souffle, la classe pendue à ses lèvres. Puis, il lâcha la bombe.

«- Vous aurez donc l'occasion jeudi prochain de poser toutes vos questions à Derek Hale.»

Et il y eut soudain tellement de bruit qu'il eut l'impression que le monde explosait.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre qui servait à poser les bases de l'histoire, son contexte et tout ce qui va avec (chose la plus longue que j'ai jamais postée, truc de fou O.o), n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! ^^

J'ai oublié de le faire en début de chapitre alors je mets certaines indications ici (je pourrais simplement remonter mais j'ai écrit tout le chapitre à l'aide de mon téléphone et rien que le corriger a été un vrai cauchemar donc je ne vais pas tenter le diable):

 **Rating:** Un T qui n'est pas forcément justifié. Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je vais mettre dans cette fic' donc cela pourrait aller du K+ (par précaution, j'aime les sous-entendus vaseux) au M (si je me découvre une réserve de courage insoupçonnée jusque-là et un talent pour la description).

 **Publication: U** ne fois toutes les deux-semaines pour commencer, ça dépendra de l'avance que je prends dans mes chapitres. Je ne pense pas faire une fic' extrêmement longue, mais bien motivée comme je le suis actuellement je parie sur une dizaine de chapitres.

Voilà vous savez tout, à dans deux semaines! ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Vraiment, merci pour le prologue je ne m'attendais pas à un bon accueil à vrai dire du coup ça me met un peu la pression...^^'... Surtout que ce chapitre change de PoV (omniscient mais centré sur Stiles cette fois...) et donc un peu de style du coup si vous l'aimez moins je suis vraiment désolée...

Sinon j'ai posté avec presque une semaine d'avance car j'ai fini le chapitre aujourd'hui, mais au cas où manque d'inspiration/temps, je vous rappelle que le délai de publication est normalement de deux semaines... Idem, je n'ai toujours pas de bêta donc un peu d'indulgence serait la bienvenue...

 **Disclaimer:** Pour mon plus grand malheur, teen wolf ne m'appartient pas. Mais je réfléchi à une solution.

 **Notes de début de chapitre:** Je n'y avait pas trop pensé avant mais vu que Talia est en vie, il me paraît évident que Derek est un bêta dans cette fic'... Sinon par rapport à son âge, puisque j'ai dit qu'il était de la même année que le prof d'histoire qui a minimum un master pour être prof de lycée (soit bac +5... J'ai été obligée de me renseigner sur le site de l'onisep pour ne pas faire de boulette...-') et donc minimum 23 ans si il sort tout juste de l'école, Derek aura environ 23-24 ans...

 **Note 2:** J'ai un léger problème, je n'avais pas prévu de garder le prof d'histoire pour la suite mais finalement si, et je ne vais pas l'appeler "le prof d'histoire" toute la fic'... Par contre je vois pas du tout à quel perso il pourrait coller... Quelqu'un a une idée?

* * *

Les élèves était extrêmement agités. Ou du moins plus qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis une semaine. Sérieusement, Stiles pensait qu'ils auraient été moins bruyants si ils avaient attendu la venue du président. Et ils ne l'attendaient pas sa venue. Celle du président s'entend, car celle de leur intervenant du jour était, elle, une toute autre affaire.

Plusieurs classes allaient avoir cette intervention, tout le niveau de terminale en fait. Mais eux étaient les premiers, les "crash-tests*, ceux qui rencontreraient Derek Hale le jour de son retour à Beacon Hill. Le professeur d'histoire, fait rare, était arrivé en avance dans sa salle et commençait déjà ses recommandations :

«- Nous allons accueillir monsieur Hale dans quelques minutes, je lui ai demandé de me laisser un instant pour vous parler. Sachez tout d'abord qu'aucune question n'est taboue, dans la mesure où elle concerne notre étude et non l'histoire de la circoncision mâle chez les loup-garous.», il jeta un regard en coin en direction de Stiles avant de reprendre la parole. « Et avant que vous ne le demandiez monsieur Stilinski, circoncire un loup serait strictement inutile en raison de ses capacités régénératrices. Une autre question étrange à poser avant que monsieur Hale n'arrive?»

Stiles renvoya une œillade vexée à l'adulte qui se contenta de lui retourner un sourire amusé. Mais le jeune s'en fichait, ce n'était pas de sa faute si personne ne comprenait jamais l'intérêt scientifique profond de ses questions.

«- Rappelez-vous tout de même que si chaque question, ou tout du moins la plupart, vaut la peine d'être posée, nous ne sommes pas des sauvages et arrivés à votre âge "avancé" vous êtes sensés être dotés d'un minimum de tact et d'empathie.»

Cette fois le regard noir était dirigé vers Jackson qui se renfrogna avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. Apparemment le message était passé... Tout de même, pensa l'hyperactif, c'était fou comme ce prof faisait des miracles...

«- Je crois que c'est à peu près tout... Vous devez bien évidemment le même respect à notre intervenant du jour qu'à n'importe quel professeur, rappelez-vous qu'il vient ce matin dans ce lycée spécialement pour vous faire cours alors qu'il n'est de retour en ville que depuis hier soir. Je vais le laisser conduire le débat sans intervenir mais en cas de besoin je me trouverai au fond de la salle. Des questions?»

Devantl'absence de mains levées ou de coupure stilinskienne il reprit, s'avançant vers le fond de la salle:

«-J'ai fini Derek, tu peux entrer.»

Et la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un jeune homme brun, comme si celui-ci n'attendait que l'autorisation d'entrer. _Ce qui était sans doute le cas, p_ ensa Stiles, _pratique la super-ouïe_.

Quelques soupirs se firent immédiatement entendre et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard désabusé aux jeunes de sa classe.

Le tableau était en soit assez pathétique, une grande majorité des jeunes filles présentes jetaient ouvertement des regards de prédatrices à l'homme qui venait d'entrer, ce qui était réellement perturbant, voire effrayant. Le jeune homme tenta de se réconforter en voyant Allison jeter un regard dégoulinant de sucre, de miel, de roses et de petits papillons à son meilleur ami. Au moins une qui ne perdait pas la boule. Quoique non, c'était écoeurant. Le plus triste c'était que même Lydia semblait avoir succombé, regardant le nouveau venu comme si elle voulait le manger. Au moins, vu sa tête, ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Jackson. Mais ce qui acheva définitivement Stiles, ce fut la bave de Danny. Oui, la bave de Danny. Danny qui n'avait jamais voulu lui dire si _lui_ était attirant pour un mec gay.

Puis Stiles reporta son attention sur le nouveau venu, le détaillant. Cheveux jais, yeux verts et épaules imposantes, le tout complété d'une tenue intégralement noire, assortie à une veste en cuir. Tout l'attirail du "bad boy" songea un instant l'adolescent amusé.

L'homme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, faisant ressortir ses biceps, son visage affichant un air fermé.

Merde il était bien foutu quand même. À titre purement critique bien sûr.

Puis, il parla. Et au vu des réactions précédentes de ses "collègues", Stiles crut bien que quelques filles allaient tomber dans les pommes. D'ailleurs pourquoi des pommes? Pourquoi pas des kumquats? Celui qui avait inventé cette expression n'aimait pas les kumquats? Stiles pouvait comprendre, c'était immangeable...

Peu importe, ce qui était réellement intéressant (ou plutôt, assez ridicule pour que ça en soit amusant) était de regarder les adolescentes autour de lui se pâmer (oui, se pâmer) en écoutant ce type dont elles connaissaient déjà le nom _se présenter. Elles se pâmaient parce qu'il se présentait._

«- Bonjour, je m'appelle Derek Hale et je suis ici aujourd'hui car votre professeur m'a demandé de venir vous parler des persécutions liées aux loups depuis le début de La Chasse.»

Le jeune loup jeta un regard acéré à la classe, durciçant son regard.

«- Je crois savoir que vous avez déjà eu un cours sur le sujet, alors nous allons passer directement aux questions. Quelqu'un veut commencer?»

Un lourd soupir lui échappa devant le manque de réponse de la part des élèves lui faisant face. Selon Stiles ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça... La réactivité des jeunes pour prendre volontairement la parole devant une trentaine d'élèves et ouvrir le bal des questions est relativement méconnue, pour la bonne raison qu'elle est inexistante. D'autant plus que la moitié attirée par les hommes de la classe semblait avoir succombé, victime du charme fatal du loup.

D'ailleurs cela avait-il à voir avec la nature de celui-ci? Un truc d'hormones pour aider à l'accouplement garouesque? Si seulement Stiles avait son ordinateur pour commencer dès maintenant ses recherches... En attendant, il avait une source d'information relativement fiable devant lui, et si les autres n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche, lui n'allait pas se priver.

«-Est-ce que les loup-garous sécrètent des hormones augmentant leur attractivité et qui seraient perceptibles par les individus humains?»

Stiles vit les sourcils de Hale se rejoindre. Nom de Dieu, ce type parvenait à avoir un monosourcil. Ceci dit, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa question à sa juste valeur, contrairement à son prof d'histoire qui émit un petit gloussement réprimé du fond de la salle, détournant ainsi les foudres du loup du pauvre adolescent (hyperactif et sans aucun filtre cerveau-bouche) qu'il était. Tant mieux, première chose à faire pour ne pas prendre une raclée de la part d'un loup-garou : attirer la mouche en colère vers une autre merde. Pas que son prof d'histoire soit une merde hein... Ni que le loup soit une mouche fâchée... Si les loups étaient télépathes, Stiles n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau...

«-Les loup-garous sont-ils télépathes ?»

«- Pardon?», s'exclama le loup en un grondement.

Cette fois son prof d'histoire riait franchement. Le lâcheur. Finalement il semblait que Stiles n'aurait pas besoin de loup télépathe pour sa nouvelle tentative de suicide... Non, visiblement il se débrouillait très bien tout seul... Si Hale lui sautait dessus est-ce que quelqu'un interviendrait?

Peut-être Scott, quand il aurait fini de faire ses yeux de merlan frit à sa douce Allison... Ouais bon, Stiles aurait sans doute le temps de se faire assassiner violemment par un loup enragé une vingtaine de fois avant que le fils McCall ne détourne les yeux de sa belle. Le faux frère.

Le loup stoppa son grondement, observant l'adolescent qui lui faisait face et qui, visiblement, ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Il reporta son regard vexé sur son vieil ami, qui riait comme un bossu au fond de sa salle de cours, en signe de soutient impressionnant.

«- Non. Une autre question, intelligente cette fois?» demanda le jeune Hale, accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard assassin destiné à l'ensemble des élèves et potentiels perturbateurs.

Stiles tenta de retenir un couinement indigné en sentant le loup s'attarder plus que de raison sur sa personne en disant cela. Il vit Lydia lever la main en l'air avec une moue supérieure et récolter l'autorisation de prendre la parole d'un hochement de tête du garou. Magnifique Lydia, royale Lydia... Mais même avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard un peu écoeuré alors qu'elle reprenait le débat.

«- Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, un loup donnant la morsure à un humain pourrait relancer les tensions raciales?»

Voilà. Lydia et une joile question bien gentille et bien construite, qui continuait d'emmagasiner des connaissances sur son nouveau sujet d'étude: la morsure.

«- Eh bien, la morsure reste un sujet délicat, il y a donc un certain nombre de règles assez contraignantes l'entourant, principalement pour décourager des "morsures inutiles". La société d'aujourd'hui se satisfait assez bien du statut quo loups-humains et changer le rapport de force en provoquant un surnombre de mordus serait défavorable aux deux partis.» répondit sobrement le loup, gardant un regard neutre cette fois.

Voilà. Ce n'était pas juste, ce type répondais aux questions de Lydia de façon très détaillée alors que Stiles se faisait grogner dessus. Sérieusement, grogner dessus. Qui grognait encore sur les gens de nos jours? Hale avait tout l'air d'être un joyeux luron.

«- Une autre question?»

* * *

«- Tu vois ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, non?»

«- Parle pour toi, tu t'es bien amusé... Je croyais que tes classes savaient se tenir?»

Le professeur soupira sous la remarque acerbe. Bien évidemment c'était tout ce qu'avait retenu Derek, à quoi s'était-il attendu?

«- Écoute Derek, tu ne peux pas te braquer comme ça, Stiles est un bon gamin et intelligent avec ça, il ne sait juste pas tenir sa langue...»

«- Eh bien il ferait mieux d'apprendre à se la fermer, parce que je ne supporterai pas ses remarques longtemps. Et puis, intelligent ça reste à prouver... Non mais tu l'as entendu me demander si je "sécrétais" des hormones?»

Un silence gêné pris place alors qu'on frappait à la porte de la salle de cours désormais déserte. Le jeune professeur d'histoire se leva pour déverrouiller et ouvrir, découvrant son élève le plus agité derrière le battant. Élève au teint blême et qui semblait encore plus agité qu'habituellement. Bon.

«- Je... Scott ne retrouve plus son inhalateur et je venais voir si il n'était pas là, non parce que vous comprenez, il ne peut pas l'avoir oublié n'importe où parce qu'il l'avait ce matin et que vous comprenez, c'est Scott et vous comprenez, je venais juste voir enfin, je voulais pas vous écouter hein mais...»

«- Stop. L'inhalateur de monsieur McCall se trouve sous sa table, là où il l'oublie à chaque cours.» soupira le professeur désespéré. McCall était un idiot qui gravitait autour de la planète Allison Argent sans se préoccuper de rencontrer de potentiels astéroïdes... Comment faisait-il pour survivre sans Stilinski?

«- Oh. Bien, d'accord.» bafouilla le jeune se précipitant pour récupérer l'objet sous le pupitre avant de se ruer sur la porte en lançant un «Merci!», fuyant les prunelles vertes qui l'incendiaient depuis son arrivée.

L'enseignant, blasé, regarda la porte de sa salle claquer violemment alors qu'une moue satisfaite apparaissait sur le visage de son ami. Ah... Oui maintenant il comprenait mieux.

«- Derek rassure-moi... Tu n'as quand même pas fait _exprès_?», demanda-t-il, se doutant tout de même de la réponse.

«- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.» lui répondit l'autre avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

«- Tu l'as fait exprès. Je te dis que c'est un bon gamin et toi tu fais exprès de l'insulter alors que tu sais parfaitement qu'il est juste derrière la porte.» dit-il, la fatigue se ressentant jusque dans son ton.

«- Eh bien, ton "bon gamin" a l'air d'être un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien. Regarde, si il n'avait pas écouté aux portes, il n'aurait rien entendu de déplaisant. »

En voyant l'air neutre qu'affichait le loup en disant cela, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était là du grand Derek Hale dans toute sa splendeur. Ce que son ami pouvait repousser les gens depuis l'incendie... Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si Stiles avait été particulièrement menaçant... Juste Stiles. Bien que "juste Stiles" puisse être assez difficile à supporter parfois. En tout cas ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il semblait avoir fait une très forte impression au garou. Quoique pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme.

«- Peu importe. Je compte accepter le poste, alors ce petit con a tout intérêt à bien se tenir sinon je ne peux pas jurer que je ne lui arracherait pas la gorge. Avec mes dents.»

Et l'air menaçant qu'il affichait à ce moment en aurait sûrement fait frissonner plus d'un spectateur si seulement public il y avait eu. En l'occurrence, son ami ne paraissait pas plus effrayé que ça, peut-être juste un peu plus soucieux que d'habitude.

«- Tu sais, si tu commences à insulter les élèves et à les menacer de mort avant même d'avoir commencé, je ne suis pas sûr que le directeur veuille encore te donner le poste...»

«- C'est sûr, ce n'est pas comme si il m'avait presque supplié pour que je vienne faire cours dans son lycée, soit disant que "venir éduquer les jeunes à l'acceptation de l'autre contribuerait grandement à éviter que de fâcheux incidents comme ce qui est arrivé à vôtre famille ne se reproduisent"... De fâcheux incidents! Puisque bien évidemment le feu n'était qu'un "fâcheux incident". » répondit le brun sarcastiquement.

«- Derek... Tu sais bien que ce que vous avez vécu, personne ne peux le comprendre, non? À moins d'en avoir fait personnellement l'expérience, et tu te doutes bien que ce ne sont pas le genre de choses qui arrivent tous les jours... Même si effectivement, c'était très maladroit de sa part de mentionner le feu, surtout en s'y référant de cette manière.»

Le professeur avait adoucit son ton devant la rancœur de son ami, cherchant par-dessus tout à l'apaiser. Ne manquait plus qu'un lycan en colère lâché dans le lycée de Beacon Hill pour parfaire la journée... Puis il reprit, cette fois plus enjoué:

«- Bon on va manger un bout! Tu dois encore passer à l'administration pour dire que tu acceptes le poste et faire ton intervention à une autre de mes classes cet après-midi.»

Puis, il sorti de la salle, emmenant un loup plus calme avec lui.

* * *

«- Stiles! Stiles tu m'écoutes?»

«- Ouais, je t'écoute Scotty...»

«- Je viens d'apprendre un truc! Il parait que Hale vient d'accepter un poste au lycée, une nouvelle matière qui serait obligatoire sur les traditions lycanthropes et les relations raciales! Ça craint non? Des heures de cours en plus...»

«- Merde...»

* * *

La suite... Au prochain épisode! (C't'e truc frustrant! XD)

.

.

.

Merci aux personnes ayant ajouté la fic' en favori ou en alerte, ainsi qu'à **baba-chan** , **Titou** ,, **lalilig** , **Apokhalypso** et **CharlieWinston** pour leur review qui me font tellement plaisir...

 **Titou:** Merci! J'ai conscience que l'univers est bizarre... Juste sans commentaire, je suis un cas désespéré... -'... J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre!

.

Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour vous avouer que je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de Teen Wolf ? XD


	3. Chapter 2

Bon... Je pensais avoir un ou deux jours de retard, mais je me disais: Petite ma fille (nan okay, je me suis pas vraiment dit ça), tu es une machine de guerre, accroche-toi! (Nan, plus sérieusement je révise et j'aurais préfèré avoir deux jours de retard plutôt que de louper mon exam... Donc il est possible que le prochain chapitre ait par contre vraiment du retard...)

 **Bêta-lecteur:** un grand merci à mon frère qui a corrigé le début du texte (le reste ça l'inspirait pas XD), sinon comme d'habitude, j'ai corrigé seule alors désolée pour les fautes restantes, j'ai du mal à me corriger ...

 **Disclaimer:** toujours pas trouvé de solution, teen wolf pas encore à moi...

* * *

Quand Derek arriva à la porte de sa nouvelle salle de cours, tous ses élèves semblaient présents, le bruit s'échappant de la classe étant assez insupportable pour ses oreilles fines. Quelques lycéens se baladaient encore entre deux tables mais se ruèrent vers leur siège dès qu'ils le virent appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

Le niveau sonore des conversations baissa considérablement, et Derek remercia mentalement son aura et son physique imposants pour l'aider à se faire respecter dès sa première journée. Ça et le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou pouvant potentiellement arracher la gorge (avec les dents) à chacun des faibles humains lui faisant face. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas bien entendu, mais ça, aucun de ses élèves n'avait besoin de le savoir. À quoi bon faire cinq ans de master en relations inter-espèces pour finir criblé de balles enduites d'aconit pour "meurtre absolument prémédité de crétins à peine pubères" ?

Toujours était-il que presque toutes les conversations étaient revenues à un niveau sonore supportable, même si il était parfois réellement agaçant de pouvoir absolument tout entendre. Comme par exemple cette horrible bimbo au fond de la salle, qui racontait par le menu à sa voisine comment elle lécherait _ses_ abdominaux. Horrible image mentale.

 _Presque_ toutes les conversations, donc, car un élève retourné vers son voisin de derrière et avec lequel il semblait en plein débat passionné (ou plutôt qui débattait tout seul alors que son camarade regardait le professeur qu'il venait d'apercevoir comme un lapin pris entre les phares d'une voiture) ne semblait pas s'être aperçu du soudain silence et continuait de scander son discours à voix haute. Stilinski, évidemment. Première journée de cours, première heure de cours pour Derek. Forcément que cet imbécile serait là, avec la chance qu'il se traînait...

«- Mec, qui ne connaît pas Star Wars de nos jours? Merde, il y a même une putain de religion pour Star Wars! Tu te rends compte? Des gens vouent un véritable culte à ce film! Le Jediisme qu'ils appellent ça!», l'hyperactif écarta de grands yeux excités, reprenant son souffle en marquant une courte pause dans son discours, « Je songe même à me convertir tiens!», il leva en l'air un doigt menaçant, « Et toi Scott... Toi... Toi que je considérais comme mon frère... Tu blasphèmes en disant ne jamais avoir vu un seul film!».

Le jeune homme accompagnait sa diatribe de grands gestes des bras, menaçant à tout instant de cogner dans son voisin de table, lequel tentait désespérément de s'écarter le plus possible du fou qui partageait son bureau, assassinant ce dernier ainsi que son acolyte (McCall, l'élève asmathique, si le loup se souvenait bien) du regard. Amusant.

«- Tiens, en parlant de religions bizarres Scott, t'as déjà entendu parler du pastafarisme?*»

Arrivés à ce stade, toute la classe faisait de allez-retours visuels entre Stiles (qui en était toujours totalement inconscient) et leur professeur, comme si ils assistaient à un match de tennis particulièrement intéressant. Derek, toujours appuyé au montant de la porte, fronçait les sourcils: _mais d'où est-ce que ce gamin sortait le pastafarisme?_

«- Je t'assure que ça existe mec! Les pastafaristes c'est les adeptes de la spaghetti géante! Tu te rends compte Scott? Il y a des gens qui vénèrent la spaghetti géante! Et ils portent des passoires sur la tête en signe d'adoration! J'ai même entendu dire que dans un pays il y avait maintenant quelqu'un d'acrédité à célébrer les mariages pastafaristes! Imagine!» le gamin, surexcité, pris une grosse voix «"Au nom des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la spaghetti géante, je vous déclare mariés, vous pouvez désormais vous embrasser façon La Belle et le Clochard."» sa voix remonta d'un octave, rendue plus aiguë par l'enthousiasme « Mec, je veux me marier comme ça!».

Reprenant son souffle, le jeune homme sembla enfin se rendre compte du silence qui l'entourait, et regarda autour de lui les élèves qui le fixaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un lent applaudissement ne retentisse dans la classe.

«- Bravo Stilinski, t'es vraiment un as.» déclara un jeune homme blond au fond de la classe, affichant une moue suffisante, « mais bon pour la dernière partie il faudrait que quelqu'un puisse vouloir passer le reste de ses jours avec toi, et on sait tous que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver...».

À ces mots, un grande partie de la classe commença à rire, sous l'air satisfait de celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Finalement le premier cours de Derek s'annonçait encore pire que prévu: non seulement il gagnait sa dose de Stilinski matinale, mais en plus il semblait qu'on lui ait également offert le roi du bac à sable. Les types comme ça l'avaient toujours insupporté, peut-être parce qu'ils reflétaient un peu trop sa propre adolescence... Quoiqu'il en soit, l'air peiné sur le visage de Stilinski l'agaçait énormément (même si il s'était amusé à provoquer cette même expression à peine une semaine plus tôt) et c'était son rôle de professeur d'empêcher ce genre de brimades...

«- Silence. Monsieur Stilinski, vous êtes collé. Vous irez réchauffer les bancs de la salle de détention ce soir, je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieront énormément d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le pastafarisme.» Un ricannement échappa au blond arrogant du dernier rang, qui se calma cependant très vite alors que Derek reprenait, « De plus, je pense également que votre ami monsieur Whittemore se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner pour vous faire partager son humour manifestement hilarant.».

Suite à quoi le brun, très satisfait, alla poser sa sacoche sur son bureau, appréciant à sa juste valeur l'expression de "douche à l'eau gelée" du blondinet. Bon, et l'expression scandalisée de Stlinski aussi...

«- Bien. Je me présente à nouveau pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore eu en intervention pour leur cours d'histoire. Je suis Derek Hale, et jusqu'à la fin de cette année je vous ferai cours deux fois par semaine sur les relations inter-espèces, et plus particulièrement loups-humains.»

Il fit le tour de la salle, se déplaçant entre les tables et scrutant ses élèves d'un regard perçant avant de reprendre, rejoignant son bureau.

«- J'espère que vous avez tous de quoi écrire, nous allons commencer par un sujet assez important: les différences dans les statuts de citoyenneté des garous et des humains.»

Un soupir échappa au jeune hyperactif au deuxième rang, et le loup fronça les sourcils sans toutefois relever.

«- La première différence notable est au niveau administratif. Vous voyez votre carte d'identité? Dessus, il est inscrit certaines de vos caractéristiques physiques comme la couleur de vos yeux ou votre taille. Les loups ont tout ces critères mais avec quelques petits ajouts. On retrouve sur nos papier notre statut: alpha, bêta ou oméga, mais aussi la couleur que prennent nos yeux quand nous changeons: rouge, doré ou bleu. Pour des raisons pratiques, comme le décès ou l'admition en hôpital d'un loup dans le cas où celui-ci aurait été séparé de sa meute, même si cela arrive rarement, on trouve également le nom et la localisation de la meute des bêtas et alphas dans leurs papiers. Il existe également des registres recensant les loups selon ces caractéristiques et également un spécifique pour les lieux de vie des omégas.»

Cette fois-ci le reniflement de dédain plus qu'évident de Stilinski le fit réagir.

«- Oui monsieur Stilinski? Votre heure de retenue ne vous suffit plus ou vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant et constructif à ajouter?»

Le plus jeune grimaça à la pique acerbe du garou lui faisant face alors qu'il prenait la parole.

«- Et vous n'avez pas l'impression que c'est un résidu de la discrimination de La Chasse d'être "enregistrés" comme du bétail? C'est plutôt insultant non?»

Le jeune professeur se renfrogna un peu plus à cela, considérant tout de même la question (assez légitime) de son élève.

«- C'est bien évidemment quelque chose qui ressort de La Chasse, et cela est considéré par certains loups comme discriminatoire. Mais en y réfléchissant, il faut également comprendre que le potentiel destructeur d'un loup n'est pas vraiment le même que celui d'un humain. Si les loups ne sont pas surveillés bienheureusement, ils sont quand même fichés à cause du danger potentiel qu'ils représentent et également pour les raisons que je vous ai citées plus tôt. La plupart des loups comprennent et acceptent ce système, même si il y a également quelques revendicateurs, assez peu nombreux. Ce qui est bien au vu des massacres que pourraient provoquer des affrontements incluant des loups... Il faut de plus ajouter à votre raisonnement le fait que toutes ces caractéristiques fassent partie intégrante de notre identité, au même titre que votre taille ou la couleur de vos yeux, donc cela n'est pas forcément choquant que ce soit inscrit sur nos papiers... Maintenant revenons à notre sujet de départ...»

* * *

Rangeant lentement ses affaires, Derek écoutait les discussions de ses élèves. Ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir jamais fréquenté un loup, sinon ils auraient tout de suite su qu'il ne servait à rien de chuchoter pour l'empêcher d'entendre leurs conversations.

Certaines étaient plutôt intéressantes, d'autres horriblement insupportables pour ses tympans. Derek savait qu'il plaisait, il l'entendait suffisamment dans la rue sans que toutes les greluches suivant ses cours ne le lui rappellent.

Détournant la tête d'un groupe de dindes gloussantes, il préféra reporter son attention sur les deux élèves qu'il avait collé en début d'heure. Si l'un lui envoya un simple regard furibond qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, l'autre était en pleine discussion sur le sujet avec son jumeau inséparable:

«- ... mettre à dos dès le premier cours? » McCall semblait complètement ahuri, scrutant son ami avec une sorte de désespoir profond.

«- Me regarde pas comme ça Scotty, tu sais bien que je ne fais pas exprès... », l'autre jeune semblait presque blasé...

Intéressant, donc Stilinski avait visiblement des problèmes sociaux. Pas que Derek en douta après avoir entendu la magnifique intervention de Whittemore... Peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas se tenir en public? Bon, d'accord, Derek l'avait encore _un peu_ mauvaise pour cette histoire de "sécrétion d'hormones"... Mais ce gamin était-il obligé de commencer par ça?

«- Je vais mourir mec. Tu viendras à mon enterrement? Et tu ferras un super discours super cool pour rappeler à tous à quel point ma mort est injuste? Mon dieu Scott je vais mourir vierge!», l'hyperactif pris un air horrifié, portant ses mains tremblantes à son visage.

 _Drama queen_. Drama queen _vierge._

«- Merde Scott! Je pensais être débarrassé d'Harris pour de bon! Ça sert à quoi de faire ES et d'avoir les épreuves de sciences en anticipé si c'est pour me prendre une retenue le jour où ce conard de prof de physique de mes deux est de surveillance? Et avec Jackson en prime! Jackson-je-te-regarde-de-haut-comme-une-merde-sous-ma-chaussure-parce-que-je-le-vaux-bien-Whittemore! Je suis tellement mort Scott...» à ces mots le jeune s'écroula face contre son pupitre dans un immense soupir.

Et non Derek ne culpabilisait pas. D'ailleurs il ne ferait absolument pas de détour par la salle de colle pour vérifier que tout se passait bien.

* * *

«- Stilinski! Je vous ai vu avec votre portable! Pour la peine vous allez pouvoir rester une heure de plus.»

Bon. Peut-être que Derek était tout de même venu vérifier si tout allait bien quand même. Juste pour être sûr. Et vu le mensonge qu'il entendait dans le rythme cardiaque du surveillant, _peut-être_ qu'il avait bien fait.

«- Mais monsieur! Je n'ai même pas sorti mon téléphone de mon sac!»

«- Vous voulez rester avec moi une troisième heure Stilinski?»

Définivement bien fait, vu le ton doucereusement sadique qu'avait pris l'autre professeur. Derek s'approcha silencieusement de la porte ouverte de la salle, englobant la scène du regard. Lui faisant presque dos, un homme dans la quarantaine exultait de façon plus que visible; lui faisant face, un Stilinski outré et au fond de la salle un Whittemore ricanant, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de baisser le son de son téléphone, qu'il tenait ouvertement entre les mains. Oui mais non. Hors de question que Derek laisse passer ça. Voyant le jeune hyperactif ouvrir la bouche, certainement dans le but de reprendre ses protestations, il lui coupa la parole, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes dans la salle.

«- Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux Stilinski.» commença-t-il, s'attirant un regard presque déçu du jeune en question et deux autres, exultants, de ses opposants. Il fit une courte pause, ménageant son effet. «Après tout je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit là d'un horrible lapsus qu'a fait mon collègue. Monsieur... Harris je crois?». Ce dernier opina du chef, sans voix. «Monsieur Harris, donc, voulait certainement dire "Whittemore! Je vous ai vu avec votre portable! Pour la peine vous allez pouvoir rester une heure de plus." » imita-t-il en prenant une voix de fausset. «Tout ceci est un malheureux malentendu donc, et vous pourrez quiter cette salle dans... Six minutes, comme convenu monsieur Stilinski.»

Arrivé à ce stade, Derek avait désormais sur lui les yeux ébahis de toute la salle de colle, alors qu'il regardait sa montre, faisant mine de se rendre compte de l'heure tardive.

«- Mais bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait que monsieur Harris ait d'autres choses à faire de ses soirées que de surveiller des jeunes addicts à leur téléphone. Par conséquent, je me propose dès maintenant pour prendre sa soirée de surveillance.», dit-il avant de se retourner vers le professeur, lui jetant un regard terrifiant, «Vous êtes libre monsieur Harris.»

Le surveillant sembla enfin émerger de son ébahissement, laissant échapper un couinement indigné.

«-Mais vous êtes qui d'abord, _vous_?», demanda-t-il d'une voix haut perchée.

«- Oh je suis vraiment désolé,» commença Derek dans le plus parfait des tons hypocrites «je pensais vraiment que tous les professeurs de l'établissement étaient présents ce matin quand le directeur m'a présenté, puisqu'il m'avait dit avoir convoqué tout le monde... Mais maintenant que vous me le demandez, je ne crois pas avoir senti votre odeur à ce moment-là... Quoiqu'il en soit, Derek Hale, nouveau professeur de relations inter-espèces, enchanté».

Bon, d'accord, Derek prenait carrément son pied là. Qu'il était jouissif de voir l'homme en face de lui se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait tour à tour implicitement sa faute professionnelle, le fait qu'il soit un garou puis son nom de famille. Tellement bon. Et le fait que Stilinski semblait au bord des larmes et sur le point d'éclater de rire ne l'aidait pas à garder son habituel froncement de sourcils et place, bien au contraire. Stupide gamin.

«- Donc, monsieur Harris, je disais que vous pouviez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer, je m'occupe de tout ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Sur ce, il raccompagna un professeur bouche-bée à la porte avant de jeter un regard à l'horloge et à la liste présente sur le bureau. Faisant fi des divers "+1 heure" rajoutés derrière le nom de différents élèves à la main, il appela les jeunes n'ayant obtenu qu'une heure de retenue avant de leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient suivre le même chemin que leur professeur de sciences.

Puis, il s'assit sur l'estrade regardant les élèves cités se précipiter vers la sortie et rappelant Whittemore, qui tentait une retraite stratégique.

Certes, il venait de perdre une soirée, mais au vu de la satisfaction que ça lui avait apporté et du petit "merci" qu'avait chuchoté Stilinski en partant... Ça valait le coup non?

Super Derek, défenseur des opprimés, ça sonnait bien.

* * *

* Tout ce que j'ai dit sur le pastafarisme est extrait... De mes cours d'histoire en fait. Normal XD. Mais je n'ai pas trop pris de note sur cette partie et ils se peut qu'il y ait quelques erreurs, je demanderai donc aux pastafaristes de bien vouloir m'en excuser ;)... Juste avec une amie qui écrit aussi de la fanfiction on s'est tapé un gros délire dessus, et on a à moitié parié qu'on arriverait à le replacer dans nos fictions respectives... Done!

* * *

Sinon voilà, une mini évolution dans ce chapitre, mais c'est déjà ça! (Et puis j'ai pris tellement de plaisir à écrire le début et la fin... XD) Par contre je me demande si Derek n'est pas un peu OOC sur la fin...-'...

Encore un grand merci aux followers, aux personnes ayant ajouté en favori et aussi à **Arya Cahill** , **Lalilig** , **Toonette** et **DyingtoBleed** (merci pour ton idée!) pour leur review... Ça me fait trop plaisir! ** Vous n'imaginez même pas!

À dans deux semaines!


	4. Chapitre 3

Je me suis rendue compte mercredi dernier que j'étais sensée poster un chapitre et que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de le commencer... Donc désolée de la semaine de retard. Je ne suis pas forcément aussi contente du rendu de ce chapitre par rapport au dernier... Limite il aurait fallu qu'il soit plus long pour qu'il soit complet mais je l'ai fini ce matin donc... C'était ça ou une autre semaine de retard! ;-) Normalement je vais aussi avoir du mal à poster le prochain à temps car je pars en vacances au moment de la parution... (On verra si j'arrive à le poster avec mon téléphone...)

Du coup j'ai fait un chapitre beaucoup plus long pour me faire pardonner!

 **Bêta-reading:** WonderPillow qui comme son pseudo l'indique est géniale, a accepté de prendre ce chapitre en correction à la dernière minute donc normalement il devrait y avoir mouin de fote dortografe... ;-)

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Enfin libéré de son travail, Derek songeait à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, se dirigeant vers le parking où était stationné son véhicule.

Contrairement à sa première journée, tout s'était plutôt bien passé, de façon banalement, ordinairement normale.

Même Stilinski s'était bien comporté pendant son cours du jeudi. C'est-à-dire que le jeune hyperactif lui avait jeté un regard plutôt étrange avant d'aller prendre sa place au deuxième rang et de ne plus ouvrir la bouche de toute l'heure. Même pour répondre à ses piques. En fait, Derek avait même décidé de ne plus lui en lancer.

Bon, d'accord, songea le loup en s'installant derrière le volant de sa camaro, le fait que Martin ait gloussé (de façon parfaitement distinguée et dédaigneuse) quand il avait fait une remarque sur les résultats que devait avoir Stiles en sciences pour qu'Harris le déteste avec une telle passion avait grandement influencé sa décision de ne plus se moquer de Stilinski. Ou du moins plus sur des sujets qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Tout de même, pensa le loup en démarrant son moteur, si Stiles avait d'aussi bons résultats que la réaction de sa camarade le laissait sous-entendre, comment diable avait-il réussi à se mettre Harris à dos?

Le garou commença à faire avancer son véhicule, se dirigeant vers la sortie du parking, réfléchissant à la façon dont l'hyperactif avait bien pu réveiller les instincts de profond sadisme de son ancien prof de sciences. Derek ricana un instant, imaginant Stiles faire une remarque sur les hormones de l'enseignant dès son premier jour de cours.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que sa voiture percuta le motard. Et que celui-ci passa par-dessus son pare-brise. Suivit de sa moto.

Merde.

Le brun se précipita hors de son véhicule, rejoignant l'accidenté qui avait fini sa course à terre, derrière la camaro désormais sévèrement rayée. Sa moto semblait lui être tombée sur la jambe gauche et le jeune gémissait, dégageant une odeur de douleur. Et une odeur de McCall.

Donc Derek venait de renverser un de ses élèves. Bien.

Il s'accroupit au niveau de l'adolescent, l'immobilisant d'une main tandis qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas perdu conscience.

Une fois rassuré, il commença à parler au plus jeune:

«- McCall, tu m'entends? »

L'accidenté leva le regard vers lui, une grimace hagarde sur son visage.

«- Ouais.»

Bien. Au moins il avait eu une réponse claire et concise... Bon, maintenant, que ferait un bon professeur très responsable?

«- Bien... Bon, McCall tu ne paniques pas.» Il foudroya du regard l'élève qui lui envoyait un coup d'œil douloureusement désabusé. «Est-ce que tu as ton téléphone sur toi? »

Il toucha la hanche légèrement éraflée du jeune homme, ses veines prenant un aspect noirâtre alors qu'il attendait sa réponse.

«- Ouais.»

D'accord... Si c'était ce à quoi se résumait désormais le vocabulaire de McCall, Derek ne voulait plus jamais le revoir dans sa salle de cours. Calme, on n'agresse pas un élève que l'on vient de renverser violemment.

«- Où?» demanda le loup agacé aux yeux flashant bleu électrique, ce qui fit reculer le cercle d'étudiants curieux qui commençait à se former autour d'eux.

«- Poche de ma veste.» répondit Scott, avant de prendre la parole un peu plus fort. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller chercher Stiles Stilinski?»

Bien. Donc les capacités cognitives de McCall ne semblaient pas trop atteintes. Ou du moins pas en ce qui concernait proposer des idées stupides incluant Stilinski. Comme si Derek avait besoin d'avoir l'hyperactif dans les pattes dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Evidemment, une bonne âme charitable quitta en courant l'attroupement pour accomplir les dernières volontés du _mourant._

Derek s'empara de l'appareil dans la poche avant de McCall et commença par appeler les urgences, décidant de prévenir ensuite les parents du garçon puis la police.

Composant le numéro des urgences de Beacon Hills, il continua d'absorber la douleur du blessé alors qu'une femme décrochait à l'autre bout du fil.

«- Bonjour, urgences de Beacon Hills, quelle est la raison de votre appel?» Le ton neutre apaisa quelque peu le jeune professeur qui ne paniquait _absolument pas._

«- Je viens de renverser un de mes élèves en sortant du parking du Beacon Hills High School, sa moto lui est tombée sur la jambe... Oh et là tout de suite, je crois bien qu'il fait une crise d'asthme.» Derek essaya de garder son calme, absorbant encore un peu plus de douleur.

La standardiste, très professionnelle, continua de parler.

«- J'ai envoyé une ambulance au lycée, elle devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes. En attendant, restez avec Scott et cherchez son inhalateur.»

Le loup eu tout d'un coup un grand instant de doute...

«- Je vous ai dit de qui il s'agissait?»

L'infirmière en ligne repris d'un ton calme et posé.

«- Non, mais mon fils est la seule personne à ma connaissance à avoir une moto, de l'asthme et assez de chance pour se faire renverser et recevoir sa propre moto sur la jambe. Maintenant, inhalateur.»

Le loup éberlué posa le téléphone à côté de lui alors qu'il fouillait le sac de McCall, suivant l'odeur de médicaments.

Il administra le traitement avant de reprendre l'appareil en main.

«- C'est fait.»

«- Bien. Je vais appeler le poste de police, vous pouvez maintenant raccrocher.»

Au moins le loup n'aurait à contacter ni la police ni les parents de Scott.

Et ainsi commença l'attente.

Puis Stilinski arriva.

Au moment même où il faisait remarquer à McCall qu'il avait tout de même bien défoncé sa voiture avec sa moto, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère et de faire la conversation au blessé.

Et c'est plus ou moins ainsi que Derek se retrouva à se faire hurler dessus de façon très imagée par un Stiles très en colère tout en continuant d'absorber la douleur de McCall.

«-... imbécile de loup-garou qui n'est même pas capable d'éviter une moto en roulant à dix kilomètres heure alors qu'il a de super réflexes! Et puis la voiture! On en a rien à foutre de la voiture! Je sais qu'il doit être difficile de compenser, mais la pénis-mobile je m'en branle! Quand on est pas foutu de...»

Stilinski, tout rouge, continuait de crier alors que Derek jetait des regards de détresse aux policiers venant d'arriver sur les lieux. Au moins il y en avait qui avaient l'air de s'amuser. McCall laissa échapper un ricanement déguisé en toux et Derek se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir _si_ mal que ça.

Raison pour laquelle il arrêta de prendre sa douleur.

Pour se faire immédiatement rappeler à l'ordre par un Stiles plus que furieux du soudain gémissement de douleur de son meilleur ami.

«- Tu continues! T'as merdé alors t'assumes maintenant!»

Un policier avec le traditionnel badge de shérif s'avança.

«- Stiles. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser m'expliquer avec ce jeune homme?» dit l'officier en regardant l'adolescent, avant de se tourner vers le loup « Je suis le shérif Stilinski.»

Oh. Un Stilinski de plus. Étrangement, après avoir rencontré son élève, Derek pensait réellement qu'il était un spécimen rare, peut-être même une espèce en voie d'extinction... Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres? Pitié pas une famille nombreuse...

Tout de même, il avait le chic pour rencontrer ses parents d'élèves aujourd'hui...

«- Derek Hale.» répondit-il enfin.

«- Derek Hale comme le nouveau professeur du lycée?» lui demanda l'homme au moment où l'ambulance arrivait sur le parking.

«- Oui.» répondit sobrement le loup, regardant les urgentistes descendre à toute vitesse de leur véhicule.

Et le loup se désintéressa totalement de la présence des deux Stilinski ainsi que de celle des autres agents de police alors qu'il aidait les brancardiers à dégager McCall de sous son engin, utilisant sa force pour soulever la moto tout en suivant les consignes qui lui étaient données.

Quand le jeune homme fut enfin sécurisé sur le brancard, il jeta un regard gêné vers l'endroit où il avait planté le policier pour lui adresser la parole, seulement pour le découvrir engagé dans une conversation animée avec son fils. Les interrompant, il se racla la gorge, se dirigeant vers eux.

«- Excusez-moi, mais apparemment la fracture de McCall est plutôt douloureuse, est-ce que ça vous dérange si je pars avec lui dans l'ambulance pour attendre que les antidouleurs aient fait effet avant de passer au poste de police?»

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard avant que le plus âgé ne réponde à Derek.

«- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous allons vous rejoindre à l'hôpital de toute façon. Nous n'aurons qu'à suivre l'ambulance...»

Le loup lui renvoya un hochement de tête sec avant de monter dans la camionnette.

* * *

Sortant de la salle de radiologie ou l'anesthésie locale avait enfin fait effet sur la jambe de son élève, Derek se dirigea vers la salle d'attente qui lui avait été indiquée et où le shérif et son fils devaient l'attendre. En s'approchant, des éclats de voix se firent de plus en plus audibles pour le loup.

«- Mais c'est pas possible aussi! Après regarde les rendez-vous que j'ai! Je me revois expliquer l'intérêt historique de la circoncision à ton professeur _d'économie_ pour t'éviter une retenue...»

«- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir! Ce mec venait de renverser Scott!», le plus jeune des Stilinski avait l'air presque indigné en retournant sa réponse. Derek grinça des dents, cette histoire allait sans doute le suivre encore longtemps... Sans parler des soucis qu'il risquait d'avoir avec la direction...

«- Ça a absolument tout à voir au contraire! Tu as vu comment tu as parlé à ton nouveau _professeur_? Et après tu t'étonnes qu'il ait l'air de te détester?»

Bon, finalement Derek allait peut-être faire demi-tour. Une discussion trop compliquée pour lui s'annonçait... Ça aurait dû être simple pourtant: Stilinski était un horrible bavard insupportable et teigneux, donc en tant qu'être humain (garou) normal, Derek aurait dû le détester. Mais il fallait aussi dire que le gamin était ... Un gamin. On arrête là avec les pensées dérangeantes.

«- ... raison pour laquelle je te donne une retenue avec monsieur Hale!»

Derek s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu et se disant qu'il fallait définitivement qu'il arrête de partir dans ses pensées, il avait bien vu le résultat aujourd'hui...

«- Quoi? Non papa tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu n'es même pas un professeur!» s'écria l'étudiant scandalisé. «J'avais parfaitement le droit de lui parler comme ça, on n'était même pas dans le cadre scolaire et il venait de renverser Scott!»

Le loup rencontra le regard furieux de son élève alors qu'il sentait la colère de ce dernier se retourner contre lui. En même temps il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort...

«- Je suis le shérif et ton père et si je dis que tu as une retenue avec monsieur Hale, alors tu as une retenue avec monsieur Hale, point. D'ailleurs, dis-toi que ça participera à sa "punition" pour ne pas être plus attentif au volant, ça et la note d'hôpital de Scott, évidemment...»

Le plus jeune se mit soudain à ricaner alors que Derek écarquillait les yeux et que le shérif se rendait compte de sa présence et continuait son discours.

«- J'espère que vous n'aviez rien de prévu pour demain matin monsieur Hale.» demanda-t-il d'un ton qui n'était même pas interrogatif mais assez intimidant (pas que Derek aille l'avouer à qui que ce soit, mais le shérif était effrayant).

«- Non, je suis libre.»

Oh Dieu, Laura allait le tuer. Elle n'avait pas arrêter de lui parler de ce qu'elle programmait de faire avec lui pendant ce week-end... Comme par hasard il fallait qu'il renverse quelqu'un la veille de son arrivée...

«- Bien, donc je suppose qu'une retenue de neuf à onze heure ne dérange personne?»

Derek était un loup tellement mort...

* * *

Stiles se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital, voulant échapper un instant à la salle d'attente et à ses sièges de plastique. Il fut assez étonné de retrouver son professeur en pleine dispute téléphonique juste devant les portes du bâtiment.

«- Bien sûr que non je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de renverser mes élèves? Ecoute Laura je suis désolé, mais je suis en retenue... Oui, je sais à quel point c'est ridicule sachant que c'est moi l'enseignant! Ecoute, tu n'auras qu'à appeler un taxi pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement. De tout de façon je serai rentré avant midi... Oui je sais je suis désolé... Allez Laura! Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu ne connaissais pas du tout la ville... Oui je sais... Moi aussi... A demain Laura...»

Eh bien au moins, il n'était vraiment pas le seul à être puni sur le coup. Stiles rentra à nouveau dans le bâtiment, un sourire aux lèvres... Même si un Hale quasi-désespéré valait toujours le coup d'œil...

* * *

A neuf heure le lendemain, c'est un Stiles de bien meilleure humeur qu'il n'aurait dû l'être pour ne pas paraître suspect que le shérif déposa sur le parking du lycée (on ne sait jamais, ce serait tellement dommage qu'il se soit perdu en route) où était restée sa jeep la veille. Même si il était heureux que Hale ne soit arrivé que pour les deux derniers mois de cours (sérieusement qui avait eu l'idée de rajouter une matière en début de révisions de bac?) car se prendre des heures de colle deux fois par semaine ne faisait pas partie de ses activités favorites, Stiles ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir encore plus en voyant l'air renfrogné (pour changer) de son professeur, qui l'attendait sur les marches du lycée.

«- Bonjour professeur Hale!» lança le jeune, obtenant en retour un regard rageur du brun, ce qui n'étouffa absolument pas sa bonne humeur, bien au contraire. Deux heures coincées avec le loup pour lui poser autant de questions qu'il voulait... « Parce que vous savez, je pense que ce sera vraiment un _très_ bon jour... Et donc, qu'allons-nous faire pendant deux heure?»

Le loup lui renvoya un regard victorieux avant de répondre.

«- Il se trouve que mon collègue documentaliste aurait eu grand besoin d'aide pour ranger ses archives... Je nous ai donc proposé puisque nous avons deux heures de libres pour le faire...»

Et le sarcasme dégoulinant de la voix du loup suffit à Stiles pour comprendre que le loup était tout à fait conscient de ce que pouvait peser un caisson d'archives, ce connard. Eh bien, si il voulait jouer il pourrait être deux.

C'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva une demie-heure plus tard à suer sang et eau (bon peut-être pas encore sang, mais cela ne saurait tarder) en déplaçant des caissons d'une dizaine de kilos chacun selon une liste préétablie par le bibliothécaire. Et même si il avait bien remarqué que le loup prenait de façon tout à fait innocente les plus lourds (la subtilité n'était visiblement pas son fort) il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester tout bas et de le maudire intérieurement pour ce qu'il lui faisait faire... Ce n'était même plus une retenue, c'était des travaux d'intérêt général! Et d'après lui, le seul d'eux deux à les avoir mérités était le plus âgé.

C'est pourquoi quand le portable de celui-ci se mit à sonner vers dix heures et qu'il afficha un air soulagé en faisant mine de décrocher, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une _petite_ crasse.

«- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous professeur Hale, vous auriez dû l'éteindre avant le début de la "retenue", mais bon, j'ai l'impression que vous aviez oublié donc je suppose que si vous le faites maintenant ce n'est pas grave...»

Il assorti le tout de son plus beau sourire angélique, faisant de grands yeux innocents au loup. Celui-ci avait presque l'air désespéré en éteignant son téléphone et Stiles cru même entendre un vague "je vais tellement mourir" lui échapper. Mais bon, si il avait vraiment raccroché c'est que l'appel ne devait pas être si important que ça, n'est-ce pas?

Et c'est avec sa bonne humeur retrouvée et un entrain renouvelé que le jeune se remit au travail, même s'il devînt vite évident que _curieusement_ le plus âgé lui laissait tout d'un coup une bonne partie des gros cartons à porter.

Pourtant malgré l'air de plus en plus stressé du lycanthrope, Stiles ne put vraiment pas se retenir de sursauter quand une jeune femme entra en hurlant dans la salle d'archives, alors que son professeur se ratatinait d'un coup pour ressembler à un enfant que l'on grondait (ce qui au passage ne lui attira absolument pas l'entière compassion de Stiles. Nope. Pas du tout. Bon si, mais seulement parce que la femme était vraiment effrayante).

«- Derek Hale! Frère indigne!» arrivé à ce point, Stiles savait déjà que tous les Hale devaient être aussi magnifiques que terrifiants, sans doute un gène particulier... «Je me déplace de Moscou jusqu'à ce trou, juste pour te voir après seulement une semaine et tu trouves le moyen non seulement de me planter à l'aéroport, mais en plus de me raccrocher au nez, alors que je suis seule dans une ville où je n'ai pas mis les pieds depuis des années!»

Et peut-être qu'un léger brin de culpabilité avait saisi l'hyperactif. Un léger brin qui semblait tout de même peser assez lourd pour réveiller ses instincts suicidaires latents.

«- Euh... Madame Hale?» coupa-t-il la furie, ce qui en soit était déjà assez stupide comme ça, avant qu'il ne continue « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'est moi qui lui ait demandé de raccrocher tout à l'heure... »

Il se fit tout petit quand la brune le fusilla du regard à son tour avant de se retourner vers son frère.

«- Et en plus tu manipules tes élèves pour te trouver des excuses pitoyables!»

A ces mots, le deuxième Hale fronça encore plus les sourcils avant de prendre la parole, rentrant à son tour dans la dispute à laquelle Stiles ne prévoyait plus du tout de se mêler. Trop flippant.

«- Mais n'importe quoi! D'abord pourquoi tu n'es pas allée directement au loft?»

Sur ce, la folle furieuse sembla enrager un peu plus, visiblement pas la réponse à donner. Stiles prévoyait totalement d'aller se cacher dans un des cartons d'archives qu'ils avaient vidés.

«- Tu te moques de moi? Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelais? J'aurais dû donner quelle adresse au taxi d'après toi? Je m'en fiche, de tout de façon, il ne m'a pas attendu sur le parking du lycée, alors maintenant tu me donnes les clefs de ta voiture et ton adresse et je vais pouvoir aller dormir! Tu sais à quelle heure je me suis levée pour prendre mon avion? Et au passage, tu as vu l'état de ta voiture? »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à ceci, comme quoi, le frère et la sœur avaient quand même quelques priorités en commun... Toutefois, son rire ne méritait sans doute pas de se faire assassiner par les œillades glaciales que lui envoyèrent les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

Enfin, après que Derek ait écrit son adresse sur une feuille volante quelconque et ait fait passer ses clefs de voiture à sa sœur, celle-ci reparti aussi violemment qu'elle était entrée, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Stiles regarda le loup se laisser tomber sur le sol de la salle d'archives, semblant trop fatigué pour porter un seul carton supplémentaire. De tout de façon, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle, Stiles se rendit vite compte que onze heures approchait... Il se dirigea vers la sortie, récupérant au passage son sac (qui ne lui avait servi strictement à rien) avant de se tourner vers son professeur qui était désormais complètement avachi sur un étagère d'archive.

«- Vous comptez rentrer comment? Nan, parce que je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué mais votre sœur vient d'embarquer vos clefs... »

Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un grommellement étouffé, ce qui le fit sourire.

«- Je vous ramène?» Il sourit encore un peu plus quand le jeune enseignant releva vers lui un étonné et sorti de la salle en lançant « Par contre si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous rentrez à pied!»

Il faillit rire mais parvint cette fois à se retenir en entendant l'homme derrière lui se ruer sur la porte et la fermer à toute vitesse mais ne put toutefois empêcher son cœur de faire un bond en voyant le loup apparaître à côté de lui.

L'autre lui renvoya un haussement de sourcil amusé et cette fois ce fut son tour de grogner dans sa barbe sur "les surnaturels et leurs fichus super-pouvoirs". Et évidemment l'autre l'entendit et se mit à ricaner.

Le chemin jusqu'au parking se fit en silence, ainsi que le trajet, entrecoupé des indications de direction de Derek.

Et quand il descendit de la vieille jeep bleue, cette fois ce fut son tour de lâcher un petit « Merci.» avant de partir.

Et définitivement, grâce à ça Stiles ne regrettait pas son action de bon samaritain.

Grâce à ça et à la délicieuse vue sur la chute de rein de son professeur qu'il avait eu quand celui-ci était descendu de la voiture.

Yep, définitivement de quoi faire se convertir le plus fervent hétéro. Mais bon, Stiles ne parlait pas pour lui hein...

* * *

Honnêtement je ne suis pas forcément fière de ce chapitre... Mais par contre j'ai adoré écrire le précédent et je suis vraiment trop heureuse de voir que vous lui avez fait un super accueil! Sans rire vous êtes géniaux, alors comme d'hab merci aux followers, à ceux qui ont ajouté en fav, même si ils ne se manifestent pas forcément, et surtout, un énorme merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un mot: **Arya Cahill** (qui m'a fait le plus beau pavé de l'histoire des pavés... tu es géniale! XD), **Mihn28** , **loclo4** , **l** **oupa4** , **nathydemon** (heureuse de t'avoir fait rire ;-)... alors je vais te confier le secret: il n'y a pas d'hormone spécifique, le gène Hale est juste béni, il n'y a qu'à regarder le tonton psychopathe x)), **DyingtoBleed** , **lalilig** , **Toonette**... Ça me touche juste énormément!


	5. Chapter 4

Bon, j'avais prévenu que j'avais deux semaines de vacances donc le fait que le chapitre d'il y a deux semaines ait sauté était à prévoir mais je m'excuse quand même, je pensais pouvoir au moins poster un demi chapitre mais la connexion internet était trop mauvaise et je n'avais emmené que mon téléphone portable...

On arrive dans les chapitres un peu flous de mon scénario, c'est marrant la suite m'intéresse tellement, j'ai hâte de voir passer les deux ou trois prochain chapitres, je n'ai pas encore commencé le prochain mais j'étais tellement emballée sur la suite que j'ai déjà commencé celui qui devrait plus ou moins arriver en 7 ou 8 XD... Au fait j'ai oublié de le dire mais cette fic' fera sans doute entre 10 et 15 chapitres en fonction de comment j'étire la fin de l'histoire. Merci de vous accrocher ;-)

 **Bêta-readeuse:** **Wonderpillow** est juste formidable pour accepter de corriger des chapitres que je lui refile pour poster le soir même, c'te pression qu'on se met... XD (si j'étais pas toujours à écrire à la dernière minute aussi...-')

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, et ça commence à devenir lassant...

* * *

Derek descendit de la voiture de son élève (une vielle chose bleue qu'il osait encore nommer _jeep_ et qui, combinée à la conduite de son chauffeur, lui avait prodigué quelques sensations fortes) la tête occupée par des images d'une Laura furieuse et d'un Stiles ricanant. Il lança à ce dernier un simple "merci" pour le récompenser de lui avoir épargné le taxi (ou pire, la marche à pied!) et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son immeuble. Il monta jusqu'au loft, entendant l'épave sur roues démarrer peu après qu'il ait poussé la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un café bien mérité et travailler ses cours en attendant que Laura se réveille.

Seulement, la leçon donnée par l'accident de McCall ne semblait pas lui avoir suffit.

C'est ainsi que Derek, encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas le comité d'accueil qui l'attendait dans sa propre cuisine.

Laura, les mais croisées sous le menton, le fixait avec des yeux calculateurs depuis le bout de la table, une cafetière pleine et deux tasses fumantes posées devant elle.

Bien. Derek sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin pour ce qui allait suivre.

«- Laura, tu ne voulais pas dormir?» commença-t-il prudemment, tâtant le terrain.

Ne pas fâcher la louve. Ne pas fâcher la louve, future alpha, qui allait visiblement lui faire passer un interrogatoire plus ou moins musclé.

«-J'ai changé d'avis. Si je m'endors, nous allons rater ma réservation dans ce petit restaurant italien où nous allions avant.»lui répondit la jeune femme suis un ton neutre, ses yeux vifs le scrutant toujours. Puis, elle repris d'un ton impérieux «Mais dis-moi plutôt, ton copain, il est majeur au moins? Non parce que déjà le fait qu'il soit ton élève ça craint, mais si en plus il est mineur je pense que c'est un scandale dont Maman et Peter préféreraient se passer.»

Le ton grave de sa sœur ainsi que le battement régulier de son cœur firent tiquer le loup. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse n'est-ce pas?

«-Pardon?» demanda-t-il, incrédule.

«-Oh, je t'en prie,» fit la louve en roulant des yeux, «vous puez la frustration à plein nez tous les deux, au moins ses parents ne porteront pas plainte pour le sexe. Avec une odeur aussi forte c'est juste impossible que vous soyez passés à l'acte!»

Le garou hallucinait, comme plongé dans la quatrième dimension. Définitivement, Stilinski était son aimant à merde personnel. Si même sa sœur décidait de lui pourrir la vie…

«-Mais Laura...» commença-t-il, indigné, avant de se faire couper, ajoutant à sa frustration.

«-Non Derek.» reprit-elle fermement. «Je peux comprendre que tu l'apprécie, mais tu ne peux pas foutre en l'air les carrières de Maman et oncle Peter pour un gosse que tu as rencontré il y a moins de deux semaines, d'accord?»

Derek prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre, plein d'acidité mordante et se demandant si un jour Laura lui ferait à nouveau confiance pour ses relations, après le "fiasco Kate".

«-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.» Il offrit un magnifique sourire sarcastique à sa sœur qui écarquillait de grands yeux étonnés devant la rapidité de sa reddition.

«-Vraiment?» demanda-t-elle prudemment, sans marquer sa surprise face à l'absence de mensonge.

«-Vraiment. D'ailleurs si tu m'avais laissé parlé, tu aurais su que le gosse n'était pas mon "copain" et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il le devienne étant donné que dans moins de deux semaines il aura fini ses cours et ne viendra plus au lycée, à moins qu'il soit du type à y faire ses révisions.»

Laura fronçait ouvertement les sourcils, ayant visiblement du mal à comprendre la vérité sortant de sa bouche.

Raison pour laquelle Derek, qui avait visiblement du mal à percevoir le bon moment pour s'arrêter décida d'en remettre une couche.

«-Et puis de tout de façon, je ne comprends même pas d'où tu sors ton histoire de frustration.»

Il vit le visage de Laura s'illuminer devant l'énormité du mensonge contenu dans cette phrase que lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire maintenant qu'elle était sortie de sa bouche. Et il s'était pourtant autoproclamé Roi du Déni.

Il vit sa sœur ouvrir la bouche, l'air victorieux, et la coupa dans son élan.

«-Non Laura, je ne veux pas en parler maintenant.»

La louve referma la bouche à moitié contentée par la promesse implicite d'un "plus tard" et changea de sujet.

«-Allez viens, on doit être au resto dans quinze minutes et j'ai entendu dire qu'ils faisaient maintenant les meilleures crèmes glacées de tout Beacon Hills!»

Sur ce, elle se leva, ramassant au passage les clefs de la Camaro qu'elle avait abandonnées sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, laissant derrière elle son petit frère affichant un air plus que renfrogné devant la proposition même pas voilé du "remède au mal d'amour".

Il n'en était tout de même pas rendu à ce stade n'est-ce pas? Bon, peut-être qu'il laisserait sa sœur jouer à la conseillère conjugale au restaurant alors...

* * *

«-Tu aurais vu sa tête devant cet idiot du bureau des affaires étrangères! J'ai cru qu'elle allait lui arracher les yeux avec sa petite cuillère! D'ailleurs il a dû croire la même chose cet abruti parce qu'il a tout de suite arrêté de parler.»

Derek regarda avec amusement sa sœur lui conter les mésaventures de leur mère au dernier gala politique auquel il avait échappé.

La veine politique était de famille, et Laura qui venait de s'y lancer s'y amusait visiblement comme une petite folle (et adorait traîner son frère dans ce genre d'événements lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un cavalier, au grand désespoir de ce dernier).

Derek lui-même n'avait pas fait ses études en relations inter-espèces pour rien, et si il prenait le temps d'expérimenter l'enseignement, il finirait lui aussi dans un bureau à Moscou. Et il ne s'en plaignait guère, il avait lui-même choisit sa voie alors que Talia et Peter l'incitaient à ne pas se laisser influencer par les antécédents familiaux.

D'ailleurs leurs grands discours avaient tellement bien marché que Cora faisait actuellement des études en sciences politiques.

Quand il vous disait que c'était de famille.

Voyant leur crèmes glacées s'approcher, Laura reprit son sérieux. On ne plaisantait pas avec la glace aux oréos.

Une fois leur coupe respective posée devant eux et le serveur reparti, elle se tourna vers lui en prenant une grande inspiration.

«-Bon, raconte-moi tout. J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu ressens pour le gamin, pour savoir à quel point tu es encore dans le déni, et si tu es vraiment gravement atteint.»

Derek lui renvoya un regard blasé, à la limite elle n'avait qu'à sortir un calepin et un stylo aussi…

Ah, autant pour lui, c'était déjà fait.

Ne manquaient plus que le sofa et il aurait l'impression de se faire psychanalyser.

Derek prit une grande inspiration. Si cela pouvait l'aider, alors autant essayer d'être le plus honnête possible pour être fixé.

«-Il m'énerve.»

Cette fois-ci ce fut à Laura de lui renvoyer un coup d'œil désabusé. Certes, c'était vrai, mais ce n'était pas forcément la première chose qu'il aurait dû dire… Ni le premier sentiment qui lui était venu à l'esprit, et il le savaient tous les deux. Le Roi du Déni en action.

«-Oui Derek,» lui répondit sa sœur, l'air de prendre sur elle, «je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour rester sain d'esprit en ayant la colère comme ancre mais passons, si tu veux partir dans ce sens, pourquoi t'énerve-t-il?»

Derek ouvrit la bouche et la referma, fronça les sourcils, cherchant la réponse la plus appropriée à la question posée.

Il finit par arriver à quelque chose d'assez développé à son goût et se laissa porter par son élan.

«-Il m'énerve.» Il vit sa sœur prendre une grande inspiration énervée et reprit vite pour éviter le sermon. «Il m'énerve parce qu'il parle trop et dit toujours des choses qui semblent _tellement stupides_ alors même qu'il _est_ intelligent. Parce qu'il ne m'a apporté que des ennuis et que je suis sûr qu'il adore ça, mais qu'il n'est jamais délibérément mauvais non plus. Parce qu'il se laisse faire par le caïd du coin alors que rien qu'en voyant comment il couve son meilleur ami on sait qu'il vaut cent fois mieux que ça. Parce qu'il est l'exact opposé de Kate et de mon type prédéfini et que pourtant le fait qu'il soit mon élève est tellement frustrant, _putain_.»

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, très fier de son discours passionné. La fibre politique.

Puis il écarquilla les yeux sous le regard amusé de Laura en comprenant ce qu'il avait dit.

Il venait de faire un Stiles.

Sa sœur referma son carnet en ricanant.

«-Mon pauvre Derek, même pas besoin de prendre de notes avec toi. Ce que je viens d'entendre c'est un véritable ode à l'intelligence, le machiavélisme, l'altruisme, et l'attractivité de Stiles version Derek-le-loup-toujours-grognon-Hale. Je dois cependant te prévenir, je pense que tu souffres de...» elle prit une grande inspiration pompeuse destinée à faire durer un suspense imaginaire alors que Derek grognait se doutant de la suite «.. la maladie d'amour.»

Et Derek eut soudainement extrêmement envie de se taper la tête contre la table.

Il se retint, par respect pour son front qui n'appréciait pas tellement le soin de peau façon crème glacée et se vengea plutôt en dévorant cette dernière, sous les ricanements de Laura.

«-Je ne suis pas toujours grognon.» finit-il par dire.

Les yeux de Laura pétillaient quand elle répondit.

«-Tien, c'est marrant je ne pensais pas que c'était cette partie que tu allais contredire… Tu admets que tu aimes le gamin?» se moqua-t-elle.

«-Je n'ai pas dis ça non plus.» se défendit-il, «Tu l'as dit toi-même, je le connais depuis moins de deux semaines! Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être de l'amour?»

Laura soupira.

«-Ça, mon Derek, ça s'appelle un coup de foudre.»

Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils soient sortis du restaurant et que Laura ait payé l'addition qu'elle reprit la parole. Marchant à un rythme lent dans le parc près de l'endroit où elle avait garé la Camaro elle se tourna vers son frère avec une mine soucieuse.

«-Non, plus sérieusement Derek qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?»

Le plus jeune haussa les sourcils.

«- Faire? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire?»Sa sœur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et il la coupa. «Rien Laura. Je ne vais strictement rien faire puisque comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer il s'agit de mon élève qui n'est peut-être même pas majeur.»

Par ailleurs, même si il faisait confiance au jugement de Laura qui le connaissait sans doute mieux que lui-même (la mauvaise foi en moins), il avait toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait pour le gamin, alors de là à parler d'amour… Bon, peut-être un peu sans doute...

* * *

«-Scott! Je suis là!» cria Stiles.

Il vit Melissa sortir de la cuisine un air à peine réveillé au visage, sans doute de retour d'une garde de nuit.

«- Stiles? Tu manges ici ce midi? Si tu cherches Scott il est en haut et il a décidé de ne pas descendre de la journée, ce faignant n'arrête pas de se plaindre de ses béquilles...» elle leva les yeux au ciel de façon affectueuse, blasée par l'attitude d'enfant de son fils.

«-Oui,» sourit l'hyperactif, «j'ai promis à Scott de rester toute la journée, notamment pour monter la pizza dans les escaliers!» finit-il en riant, rejetant la tête en arrière sous le regard amusé de l'infirmière.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit la voix étouffée de Scott l'appeler de l'étage, écoutant vaguement Melissa lui crier «Soyez sages!» d'un ton moqueur avant d'ajouter «Et ne faites pas trop de bruit, je veux dormir!» après quoi Stiles songea brièvement que l'espoir faisait vivre. Enfin, depuis le temps elle savait à quoi s'attendre et avait sans doute prévu les bouchons d'oreilles...

Quand il entra dans la chambre de son ami il ricana en le voyant étalé comme une loque sur son lit. Scott lui renvoya un regard de chien battu ne tentant même pas de se redresser pour l'accueillir. Stiles ragea un petit instant en voyant le plâtre épais qui lui entourait la jambe et les béquilles posées à côté du lit. Ce Hale... Bon, il lui avait peut-être assez fait payer comme ça vu sa tête quand sa sœur avait débarqué, mais il n'excluait pas une ou deux crasses de plus pour bien faire passer le message...

«-Ça s'est bien passé ce matin avec Hale?» demanda l'autre alors qu'il s'étalait comme une crêpe à son côté sur le lit.

Stiles rit en se tournant sur le côté.

«-Oh mon pote, t'as loupé quelque-chose, il faut absolument que je te raconte!»

Il lui conta sa retenue, voyant les émotions passer de l'amusement à la plus profonde incrédulité sur le visage de l'autre jeune.

«-Tu me fais marcher là hein?» demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Stiles redoubla de rire, se rappelant de la tête terrifié de son professeur à l'entrée de sa sœur, et de ses yeux verts qui... Non.

«-Même pas! t'aurais vu ça! On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait donné un coup de pied à son chiot quand sa sœur s'est barrée avec ses clefs!»

Scott avait l''air de plus en plus perdu.

«-Mais pourquoi tu l'as raccompagné?» le questionna-t-il toujours incrédule.

«-C'était ma faute j'allais pas le laisser planté là! Enfin Scotty tu es fou?» lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant les gros yeux.

«-Mon pote, c'est toi qui a pris un coup sur la tête. On parle de Hale, le prof que tu peux pas voir en peinture là. Est-ce que tu aurais raccompagné Harris?»

Scott lui parlait lentement, comme à un enfant qui ne comprenais pas une situation.

«-Non.»

Au moins, ça, il en était sûr. Mais Hale ne pouvait pas être placé dans la même catégorie que Harris. Harris était un connard, Hale était... Un chieur. Un chieur avec un fessier à se rouler par terre (ou plutôt à rouler par terre... Stop!). Bon, au moins il avait résolu le problème de sa gentillesse inattendue.

«- Mais alors pourquoi tu l'as fait?» s'exclama Scott.

«- Parce qu'il est pas mal.» répondit vaguement Stiles.

Scott le regarda de travers, en louchant presque. Et voilà, il avait encore parlé trop vite.

«-Mec,» commença le l'autre brun de façon hésitante «mec, Est-ce que tu viens de me faire ton coming-out? Non parce que je dois te dire que je me doutais un peu que tu étais gay vu que tu ne bavais que sur la fille la plus hors de portée du bahut et ça ne pose vraiment pas de problème tu sais?»

Bon bah foutu pour foutu...

«- Je ne suis pas gay,» il empêcha Scott de le couper en pleine confession en reprenant vite, «je suis bi.»

Scott lui fit un gentil sourire entendu.

«- Donc Hale hein?»

Stiles lui renvoya un clin d'œil amusé.

«- Pas de portes fermées. Et Hale définitivement ouais.»

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre dont je ne suis pas forcément entièrement satisfaite mais que je me suis bien amusée à écrire malgré le côte guimauve écœurant immanquable... XD

Encore désolée pour l'attente, le chapitre de dans deux semaine sera là sans faute! Je remercie encore une fois tous les followers, ceux qui ajoutent en favori et même les personnes qui ne font que passer, rien que regarder les stats me fait rêvasser X)... Un merci tout particulier aux revieweurs: **loclo4** , **nathydemon** , **lalilig** , **lydiamartin33430** (*2 XD), **Toonette** et **Arya Cahill**.

A dans deux semaines!


	6. Chapter 5

Voilà! Enfin un chapitre posté en temps et en heure, je vous avoue être très fière de moi... XD Parce que c'était pas gagné avec ma manie de tout faire au dernier moment, ce matin j'avais 800 mots au lieu de 3000 et j'ai commencé à me dire que j'allais avoir un problème... -'

J'ai écouté _Wicked Game_ en écrivant, ça m'a parut bizarrement approprié...

 **Rappel:** puisque j'avais encore besoin du prof d'histoire j'avais demandé à ce qu'on me propose des personnages pouvant l'incarner, **DyingtoBleed** avait proposé Deaton donc ne soyez pas trop étonnés quand il apparaîtra.

 **Bêta-lectrice:** WonderPillow, parce qu'elle a la classe et qu'elle accepte de prendre un chapitre une heure avant sa parution.(et que ça lui permet de lire les chapitres en avance XD...)

 **Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. (Je suis vraiment obligée de le mettre à chaque fois? Ça commence à être déprimant...)

* * *

En ce lundi après-midi, Derek se sentait incertain. C'était la première fois qu'il avait cours avec la classe de Stilinski depuis sa conversation au restaurant avec Laura. Celle-ci était repartie comme elle était venue dès le dimanche soir, travail oblige. La séparation de Derek de la meute ne le dérangeait pour l'instant pas trop, de tout de façon il rentrerait à Moscou peu après la fin des cours...

Au bout d'une semaine il savait déjà qu'il ne reprendrait pas la poste l'année prochaine. C'était une expérience intéressante, qui lui avait certainement permis d'acquérir une toute nouvelle réserve de patience et de tolérance, ce qui l'aiderait sans doute grandement pour sa future carrière, mais il ne se voyait pas supporter toutes ces dindes à peine pubères et ces crétins trop pleins d'hormones pour toute une année. Le lycée, il y avait déjà fait trois ans et il pensait que ses résultats à cette époque étaient suffisants pour qu'il n'ait pas à y retourner.

Toutefois, après discussion avec le proviseur, une semaine d'expérience avait été suffisante pour qu'il décide d'imposer une heure de la matière par semaine à tous les niveaux. Un projet intéressant selon Derek, et qui réduirait sans doute de beaucoup le racisme et la peur que pouvaient éprouver certains. Enfin, dans l'optique où on lui trouvait un remplaçant décent. Le loup ricana en imaginant ses élèves mourir d'ennui devant un vieux professeur leur récitant point par point le Traité de Respect Interracial (TRI pour les intimes comme Derek, qui avait été obligé de l'apprendre par cœur dès sa première année de master, un souvenir assez traumatisant). Si après ça ils n'avaient pas envie de se défenestrer il ne comprenait pas (lui-même avait tenté alors qu'il apprenait le traité, il avait simplement terminé avec une jambe cassée qui avait mis _des heures_ à cicatriser)...

Toujours était-il qu'en entrant dans la salle de classe où ses élèves l'attendaient il ne savait toujours pas comment gérer son problème. Il allait sans dire qu'il était hors de question que quiconque se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, seulement, après que Laura ait deviné aussi facilement ce que lui même se cachait, Derek avait l'impression d'être aussi transparent que du verre.

Eh bien, plus qu'à devenir du verre teinté.

Le loup carra les épaules en entrant dans la salle, remarquant immédiatement les deux places vides là où auraient dû se trouver McCall et Stilinski. En soit c'était une assez bonne nouvelle pour lui, ça lui épargnerait de devoir répondre à des questions abracadabrantes et de s'empêcher de fixer Stilinski pour comprendre ce qu'il lui trouvait. Pas que le gamin soit horriblement laid, mais juste après Kate, blonde plantureuse, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à cet adolescent maigrichon.

Il fit l'appel, bien qu'il soit évident qu'à part les deux inséparables personne ne manquait. Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à envoyer la liste de présence au système informatique du lycée, on toqua à la porte. Derek hésita à appuyer sur "envoyer", sachant très bien qui se trouvait derrière le battant. Bon, autant écouter leur excuse avant de les envoyer chez les bureaucrates...

Le garou gardait bien en tête qu'il devait réfléchir à chacune de ses décisions, pour être sûr de ne pas leur offrir de traitement de faveur (oui, " leur", il ne devait pas non plus se laisser piéger par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'égard de McCall). Ni au contraire les rabaisser plus que d'autres en essayant trop fort de ne pas être "gentil". Dur programme.

Il ouvrit la porte, s'appuyant au chambranle, bloquant ainsi l'accès à la salle de classe. Devant lui se tenaient un McCall et un Stilinski complètement essoufflés et l'air positivement anxieux.

Derek haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et non, Stilinski ne mattait pas ses biceps, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire des idées...

«-Motif du retard?» les questionna-t-il de son meilleurs ton de professeur intimidant.

Et vu les regards que les deux complices échangeaient (et leur odeur, Derek trichait un peu), celui-ci devait être assez bon. Ensuite Stiles, visiblement en proie à une panique toute Stilinskienne, se mit à parler à un rythme quasi-incompréhensible, basculant nerveusement son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

«- En fait c'est à cause de la jambe de Scott,» commença-t-il en arrachant des mains de son amis ses béquilles pour les brandir en tant que preuve alors que celui-ci poussait un juron, se rattrapant au mur pour éviter la chute «Oh merde désolé mec! Enfin vous comprenez, la salle est au troisième et comme il n'était pas en cours ce matin, on n'a pas pensé au problème des escaliers, et du coup je suis monté à l'administration pour avoir un pass pour l'ascenseur mais la p... Personne du bureau! La personne du bureau!» se reprit Stilinski alors que McCall lui flanquait un méchant coup de coude vicieux dans les côtes « Elle n'a pas voulu me le donner sans Scott et son certificat de santé cette p...» il se prit un autre coup et grimaça « cette personne très protocolaire.»

Derek commençait à vraiment s'amuser, même s'il faisait en sorte de bien garder son air menaçant en place. Bon, visiblement c'était la jambe de McCall qui les avait retardés, ce qui sonnait comme une excuse suffisante. Mais il n'allait pas le couper dans ses explications, il était beaucoup plus drôle de le voir s'empêtrer dans son récit (et se faire brutaliser par son éclopé d'ami, aussi).

«-Du coup nous j'ai dû retourner chercher Scott en bas et on est venu directement après s'être tapés les trois étages et une petite crise d'asthme. Donc en fait puisque c'est vous qui l'avez renversé c'est un peu de votre faute si nous sommes en r... Mais aïe Scott! Ça fait mal bordel!» pleurnicha Stilinski en se massant les côtes suite à un coup plus violent que les précédents.

Pendant ce temps, Scott avait l'air de mettre à profit les grommellements de son ami pour tenter la technique des yeux de chiot battu sur Derek. Ce qui ne marchait absolument pas. Pas du tout. De tout de façon il avait déjà décidé de les laisser rentrer.

«-Entrez, nous allions commencer.» finit par dire le loup sur un ton neutre.

Les deux compères lâchèrent un soupir soulagé et se dirigèrent vers leur place (une fois que Stilinski ait rendu les béquilles à leur propriétaire)alors que Derek leur libérait l'accès à la classe en retournant vers son bureau.

«-Mec, je te l'avais dit que le coup de la Culpabilité marcherait.» chuchota Stiles à son acolyte alors qu'il prenait place devant lui.

Oh le sale petit manipulateur. Eh bien ils pouvaient être deux à jouer. Visiblement le gamin avait encore un peu de mal à prendre en compte les sens lycanthropiques...

«- J'ai entendu ça monsieur Stilinski, vous voulez vraiment votre retenue hebdomadaire avec mon collègue monsieur Harris?» demanda le loup en levant un faux sourcil inquisiteur.

Pas comme si il risquait de mettre sa menace à exécution, mais la soudaine pâleur de son élève était assez amusante. Ça et la réaction des autres élèves aussi.

«- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?» commença Whittemore à voix basse du fond de la classe, «Comment il a pu entendre de là où il est si nous on n'a pas compris?»

Derek décida que rien que pour le plaisir de voir les têtes qu'allaient tirer ses élèves, ça valait le coup de laisser tomber son avantage.

«- Puisque visiblement vous êtes très mal informés, je vais changer le programme d'aujourd'hui pour un cours sur les capacités des surnaturels,» sourit-il de façon carnassière (est-ce que Stiles venait de _frissonner_? intéressant...) « en commençant par celles des garous.»

Il vit Whittemore blêmir du fond de la salle, ce qui prouvait au moins que celui-ci avait une certaine capacité de réflexion même si il ne s'en servait visiblement pas souvent... Oh oui, ça valait définitivement le coup...

* * *

A la fin de l'heure, Hale souriait franchement, très content de son coup. Et honnêtement, Stiles trouvait que ça lui allait très bien. Par contre, ça prouvait des tendances au sadisme assez inquiétantes, surtout quand on pensait au nombre assez inquiétant d'élèves qui avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient aller à l'infirmerie -pour des raisons très étranges renforcées par leur soudaine pâleur- quand Hale avait abordé le sujet de la super-ouïe...

Stiles ricana un instant en pensant à ce que la croqueuse d'hommes de la classe (qui était presque sortie en courant) avait bien pu dire en l'espace des deux heures de la semaine passée. Comme s'il savait ce à quoi il venait de penser, Hale lui envoya un regard amusé avant de se détourner vivement pour finir de remettre ses affaires dans sa sacoche.

L'hyperactif se baissa, ramassant les béquilles à terre avant de les tendre à son ami et de se diriger avec lui vers la sortie de la salle, lançant un vague "au revoir" qu'il était maintenant sûr que le loup saisirait. Il avaient un peu de temps devant eux pour aller arracher ce maudit pass d'ascenseur à cette pimbêche de bureaucrate. Parfaitement, cette Pimbêche. Tout ça parce qu'il lui avait un jour dit que le botox ne lui allait pas au teint...

* * *

Derek se sentait un peu... frustré. Au moins, avant sa conversation avec Laura, il se sentait plus libre d'action... Lui et Stilinski avaient passé un bon (d'accord, ça dépendait de la définition du mot "bon") moment dans la salle d'archive il y avait à peine deux jours, et maintenant, il osait à peine lui sourire sans se voir comme un vieux dégoûtant. Bon, heureusement qu'il ne souriait pas si souvent que ça au moins. Mais même si ça n'allait pas changer grand chose, il fallait absolument qu'il se renseigne sur l'âge du garçon, ça lui ferait un poids en moins sur ses épaules.

Bonne chose qu'il ait un conseil de classe prévu dans la semaine, ça lui donnait une bonne raison de consulter les dossiers de ses élèves... Ou alors, plus simple, il pouvait demander à Alan.

C'est dans cet esprit qu'il se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, sachant pouvoir y trouver son ami et tous deux ayant fini leur journée.

Quand il entra, la pièce était presque vide à l'exception du jeune professeur d'histoire et d'une petite professeur de russe qui s'acharnait à taper sur une photocopieuse de façon désespérée alors que la machine lui crachait visiblement toute sa réserve de feuilles.

Voyant qu'Alan ricanait depuis son fauteuil et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lever pour intervenir, le loup se dirigea vers la machine infernale et lui donna un bon coup sur le capot. Elle s'arrêta automatiquement, et il lança une photocopie pour être sûr de n'avoir rien cassé.

Une fois cette vérification faite, il aida la petite femme à ramasser les feuilles ayant volé dans une bonne moitié de la pièce, envoyant un regard glacial à Alan espérant ainsi le motiver bouger ses fesses mais échouant lamentablement.

Sa tâche finie, il fut chaudement remercié par sa collègue qui sorti en trombe de la salle, ayant visiblement abandonné une classe en pleine heure de cours au profit de la photocopieuse démente.

Il s'écroula comme une masse sur canapé en face de son ami, le foudroyant du regard alors que celui-ci ricanait de nouveau.

«- Fatigué de combattre la photocopieuse maléfique mon loup-loup?» demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Derek lui envoya un autre méchant regard noir. Comment avait-il réussi à supporter ce type pendant cinq années de collocation déjà?

«- Je n'allais pas laisser deux pauvres humains s'en charger tous seuls tout de même...» piqua-t-il.

Bon, un petit échange acide ne les avait jamais achevés, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le but de sa venue, il fallait que le loup se reconcentre sur ses objectifs premiers.

«- Alan, je suis curieux.» commença-t-il, sachant ainsi capter l'attention de l'autre homme. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil acéré avant de lui faire signe de continuer. «C'est par rapport à Stilinski.»

Cette fois-ci l'autre homme soupira d'exaspération.

«- Quoi Derek? Si tu ne poses pas ta question je ne risque pas de répondre. J'espère que tu n'embêtes pas trop Stilinski quand même...» finit-il avec son meilleur air de vieil homme désapprobateur.

Derek se prépara mentalement à poser la question, s'attendant à passer pour un pédophile abusant de ses élèves.

«- Quel âge a-t-il?» demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Alan le fixa d'un air incrédule.

«- Quoi? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?» ce fut à peu près à se moment que Derek senti ses joues brûler et que le jeune professeur d'histoire paru comprendre. «Sérieusement Derek? »fit-il en se redressant vivement «Tu as pensé au scandale que ça ferait pour ta famille? Laura vient de commencer sa carrière!»

Laura comme par hasard... Derek s'était toujours douté que son ami avait un petit faible pour sa sœur aînée...

«- C'est elle qui a demandé si il était majeur quand elle est venue ce week-end.» tenta-t-il de se défendre.

«- Elle était là ce week-end?» l'expression de l'autre se radoucit, « Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part la prochaine fois que tu lui parleras?»

Derek soupira avant de répondre.

«- Ouais, mais tu sais, si tu te bougeais ce serait plus simple. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance je ne serais plus le cavalier tout désigné pour les soirées de gala...»

L'autre sembla se refermer comme une coquille et balança une phrase pour détourner le sujet.

«- Il a dix-huit ans.» dit-il rapidement.

Derek lui lança un regard suspect.

«- Attends, mais comment tu sais ça toi?»

«- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? On est dans une petite ville Derek, alors quand le fils du Shérif et son meilleur ami sont mis en garde à vue pour ivresse sur la voie publique car ils ont un peu trop arrosé leur anniversaire respectif, ça se sait relativement vite...»

Alan semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur alors que Derek lui renvoyait un regard blasé.

«- Bon, au moins personne ne pourra me traiter de pédophile...» soupira-t-il.

«- Mais d'abus de pouvoir par contre oui.» contra l'autre.

«- Non! C'est pas comme si je comptais tenter quelque chose avant la fin de l'année!» se défendit-il vivement.

«- Ah parce qu'après oui?» le taquina son ami avec un sourire connaisseur.

«- À ma décharge,» commença Derek, sachant qu'il recommençait à rougir « c'est Laura qui m'a harcelé _tout le week-end_ pour que je tente le coup au moins une fois après la fin des cours. Est-ce que tu as seulement idée du pouvoir de persuasion d'une Laura qui te réveille à _toutes les heures de la nuit_ pendant _toute la nuit du samedi_?»

Et peut-être que Derek avait conscience de geindre alors que Alan lui lançait un regard à la fois terrifié et admiratif. Mais il s'en foutait. Parce que Stiles était majeur, et que Manque de Sommeil.

* * *

«- Avoue que t'as passé tout le cours à le mater.»

«- J'ai passé tout le cours à le mater.»

«- Et que t'as bavé sur son sourire à la fin.»

«- J'ai bavé comme un malade sur son sourire à la fin.»

«- Et que même mentalement parlant t'as maté.»

«- Attends Scottie! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu mater _mentalement_?»

«- Sur son sadisme. Son machiavélisme. Ne mens pas je te voyais mourir de rire sur ta chaise. Et j'étais _derrière_ toi.»

«- D'accord, je le matais _aussi_ mentalement.»

«- Donc, c'est pas que physique.»

«- ... Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te laisser seul avec Lydia et Allison. D'abord la conversation de samedi, maintenant ça, tu deviens _observateur_ Scottie. Et manipulateur aussi. Et ça fais flipper. Mauvaise influence féminine.»

«- Ça Stiles, c'est un oui.»

«- Oui.»

* * *

Merci comme d'habitude pour votre soutien, on ne le dira jamais assez mais c'est ce qui nourrit l'auteur, donc merci de ne pas me laisser mourir de faim...

Merci tout particulier aux revieweurs du dernier chapitre: **audelie** , **Toonette** , **lydiamartin33430** et **nathydemon.**

Puisque pas mal de monde a l'air de bien aimer Laura, ne vous inquiétez pas, son retour est déjà prévu! Pareil, ça fait deux chapitres où on a plus de Derek mais je rétablirai la parité des personnages!


End file.
